The Second Storm
by mingxingxing
Summary: Karin is learning Shinigami way, while Yuzu is learning Quincy way. This story happens because Urahara is a scheming scientist while Karin visits his shop frequently. Newest Chapter: Not in the Mood for Argument. Genres are actually more to action and spiritual, but I don't find action in the genre list...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach is not mine._

 _If Bleach mine, Karin will play larger role._

* * *

 _I change the template a bit for all chapter. Sorry for the alert._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

 **Self-Defence against Hollows**

* * *

' _Somebody better explain the fucking spiritual thing to me._ ' Karin enters Urahara's Shop.

Urahara welcomes Karin. "Welcome to Urahara's Shop. How can I help you?"

Karin is always straight to the point. "Explain what happened during last months to me. I tried to close my eyes about my brother and my father being Shinigamis, but with entire Karakura Town being involved and my brother become gloomy, I can no longer remain ignorant."

Urahara closes his fan. He owes a lot to Ichigo, and so is the entire world. "What do you mean with the Shinigamis? Why you are not asking your family, then?"

Karin snorts. "Please, Goat-chin always plays dumb. Ichi-nii become so gloomy after the whole town incident and it seems that he can't see ghosts anymore. Anyway, it's easier for us to not telling Yuzu about these spiritual accidents by not explaining to each other. That's why you are my choice."

Urahara smiles. "But I'm nothing but a handsome and humble shop owner."

Karin tries to kick Urahara. He dodges fast. ' _She is definitely a Shiba. Scary._ '

Karin smiles sweetly to him while readying herself for more kicks. "Don't give me that bullshit. I know you were talking with my father when he became a Shinigami few months ago. I tracked your presence to this shop."

Urahara sighs and opens the door to his living room. "Please come inside." He gestures to Karin. "Tessai-san, please make some tea for our guest!"

Karin enter the room and make herself comfortable. The tea comes fast, it seems that Tessai already prepared it since Karin entered the shop.

Urahara begins to explain. "Here is the story, Karin-san. Actually…"

* * *

After the lengthy explanation (not everything, of course)

.

Karin puts her tea cup on the table. "I wish to train my spiritual power, Urahara-san."

Urahara says, "But Isshin-san and Ichigo-san…"

Karin cuts his speech. "From what I saw in my brother case, spiritual power will grow stronger as the time passes. And I already met hollows saying I'm a tasty treat. I need to be able to fights them. Or they will dissect me later, along with people near me. There is nothing wrong in learning self-defence against hollows, right?"

Urahara rests his case. He resolves himself (along with Yoruichi and Tessai) to train another Kurosaki. "I see your point. We will begin your lesson next week. Don't worry, this lesson is free, I owe Ichigo-san a lot. As this is a self-defence class, there is no need for you to learn in fast pace like on Ichigo-san case. Please tell me your empty schedule." He gives Karin a blank paper and a pencil.

Karin write her spare times in the paper and give in to Urahara.

Urahara sees the time and says, "We start on Friday afternoon. It will be three times a week, along with Saturday and Sunday. Do you agree with it?"

Karin nods. "I'm fine with it. Do you think my sport is adequate for training?"

Urahara touches his hat. "Soccer is good for training your legs, but a whole body training is needed too. How does kendō sounds to you? It will help Zanjutsu too."

Karin starts to stand. "I'll start learning kendō, then. Thank you for everything, Urahara-san."

Urahara stands too. "Don't mind it, Karin-san. Be careful on your way out."

* * *

Next week, Friday afternoon

.

"I heard you are Ichigo's sister. Your name is Karin?" Yoruichi approaches Karin in her cat form when she enters Urahara's shop.

Karin turns around to see who is talking to her.

Yoruichi speaks again. "I'm down here. Is a talking cat that rare? You already sees the weirdness of this world, right?"

Karin shouts, "I might see them, but I don't believe in them! And I never met a talking cat before! Come to think about it, your reiatsu in not quite cat-like…"

Yoruichi starts to change her shape while saying, "A sharp one, aren't you?"

Karin's jaw drops. "You are a freaking shapeshifter! And a woman to boot!"

Yoruichi grins. "Hoping me to be a handsome man instead, Karin?"

Karin grins back. "Not at all. So, is it a ninja technique? It is pass from one generation to other instead?"

Yoruichi laughs. "Wanted to learn it, huh? You are okay with me being naked?"

Karin's blush comes late. "I will feel better to see you dressed, for sure. Will you be teaching me?"

Yoruichi comes to her wardrobe and get some clothes. "I can't teach you how to shapeshift, but I will teach you others. Your teacher already await in the training place." Yoruichi finished dressing and grabs Karin hand. "Come, I show you the way."

They make their way to the underground training place.

Karin is struck by the sight. "This place is so big! How can you made this? Cool!"

Urahara and Tessai are waiting for them.

Urahara says, "Welcome to my humble abode, Karin-san. Allow me to explain to you. You will learn Kidō from Tessai-san twice a week. Yoruichi-san will teach you Hakuda once a week. Zanjutsu will be learned as soon as you are halfway in mastering your Kidō skill. Hohō cannot be learn as one need to become a spirit to learn it. You are already fast on your feet from soccer, so it will be easy for you to learn it, but there is no need for you to become a Shinigami, right? This is only a self-defence class against hollows, after all."

Karin can't wait to begin her lesson, but something bugging her. "Why is the proportion of Kidō is bigger than others?"

Urahara opens his fan. "You know that we trained Ichigo-san in real hurry, right? We chose not to train him in Kidō as his control in reiatsu sucks and time was in gold during the training. Learning Kidō takes time, so we doubled it. And Kidō is easier to learn when your reiryoku is still growing. But rest assured. Most of your family members are generally good at Kidō, we think you can master it fast."

Karin raises one of her brow. "Most of my family members? Why you failed to mention them last time? Are you going to say that getting old makes you forgetful? Your brain freeze?"

Urahara's sweats dropped. Karin is too Kūkaku alike for his comfort. "Uh… I wish to tell you, but family story has to be told by family member, I think. Your father in this case. Umm… Forgive me?"

Yoruichi tries hard not to laughs. ' _Can't wait to see Karin meets K_ _ūkaku. It will be fun. Ganju will mop, though._ '

Karin sighs. "That goat-chin of mine has too many skeletons in his closet. Damn him. If only he explain to us, I don't have to lie to Yuzu…"

Tessai clears his throat. "He has his reasons, Karin-dono. Now, are you ready for your first Kidō lesson?"

Karin give a small smile to Tessai. "I can't wait to start!" She realizes that Urahara has been giving minimum information only. "Sensei, what Kidō means?"

* * *

 _This happens after Ichigo lost his spiritual power. I think Karin will seek the answer from Kisuke, rather than other characters._

 _A little explanation of Japanese words I use here:_

Reiatsu : Spiritual energy that people (and spirits) emit, either consciously or unconsciously.

Reiryoku : Spiritual energy reserve, can be hidden if one choose to do so.

Kidō : Spells that Shinigami can used, either to attack, defense, or heal.

Hakuda : Hand-to-hand combat, combination of martial arts.

Zanjutsu : Kendō, fighting styles with sword (mainly Zanpakutō).

Hohō : Shunpo, mostly about how to move fast, short distance or long distance.

 _I choose to use –san, and –dono instead of using Mr. or Miss because I feel comfortable that way. It's easier to show which character that has polite or casual way of speaking with that, too._

 _Sorry for the long author notes._

 _Thank you for reading. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _I hope you enjoy reading this._

* * *

CHAPTER 2

 **Training Time**

* * *

Tessai is excited to teach Karin, this statement is an understatement. He is giddy, as he was unable to teach Ichigo directly, only helping Urahara in teaching Ichigo. "Kidō is a technique to bring forth our reiryoku in the form of spells. They are Bakudō and Hadō. Bakudō is used battle support, for example defensive and communication spells. Hadō is used in form of direct offensive spells. There are also uses of Kidō without any spell, with Healing Kidō or Kaidō as the most popular one of this category. Do you have any question, Karin-dono?"

Karin wanted to ask them to call her Karin without any suffix, but, judging from how Tessai-san and Urahasa-san still calling Ichi-nii, it's useless to ask. It is nothing compares to the weirdness of the world, to quote a certain not-so-cat. So Karin shakes her head and says, "Please continue, Tessai-san."

Tessai continues. "I'm going to demonstrate Bakudō spell #1, Hadō spell #1, and Healing Kidō as I want you to get a deeper understanding of Kidō. The essential question is, Karin-dono, do you want to be the object of these Kidō techniques, or shall we call someone instead?"

Karin pride and caution are warring inside her. ' _I am brave and strong, so I have to show them by becoming the object of these techniques._ ' ' _You have seen how eccentric they are? Is this Kid_ _ō safe?_ ' They continue to bicker. Karin raises her hand. "Tessai-san, how dangerous Kidō could be?"

Tessai nods his head. "Karin-dono, Kidō can be really dangerous in the practice of mid and higher-level spells, along with some tactics. The one that I'm going to use is the low-level spells, so it's safe. Not that your father will let me go away with hurting you. Not to mention Ichigo-dono. What's your answer, then?"

Karin grins. "Try the Kidō on me, Tessai-san." ' _Nothing beats real experience, after all._ '

Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi watch them with smiles. Urahara thinks, ' _Now, let's hope the Quincy King song is not true. So this training is only for self-defence._ '

Tessai says, "Karin-dono, I already write the spells for today's lesson. But I am afraid that the spells are too powerful if I use incantation, so I will forgo them in the demonstration. Are you ready?"

Karin nods, "I am."

Tessai poses his fingers at Karin. "Bakudō #1(read: number one): Sai!"

Karin's arms are bound at her back and her body falls to the ground from seating position. "This spell can restrain people without using cuffs. Cool. Is it for arms only, Tessai-san?"

Tessai says, "It's true that using Sai at creature with no limbs like snake is no use. You are quick to grasp the situation. Now, do you want to try to break the spell or do you want me to dismiss it for you?"

Karin smirks, "Breaking it using brute force, you mean? I'll try." Karin emits some reiatsu. The spell is still firm. Karin continues to add her reiatsu. ' _It's not that simple, I need to let out higher reiatsu for this. And this is the lowest of them?!_ '

Karin finally able to break the spell. She breaths heavily. "Say… Tessai-san… Is Kidō always this strong? Or… It depends on the person?"

Tessai explains enthusiastically, that he is almost glowing. "That is right, Karin-dono! The strength of a technique is deeply affected by the user. Just like magic show, simple trick can be fascinating in the hand of a right magician."

Karin begs him. "Please say that you are a master on Kidō. Because if this what I get from low-level spell at the hand of average user, I don't think I can take the mid-level."

Tessai smiles. "Don't get up from you position, Karin-san. The possibility of the getting wounded is higher if you are standing."

Karin lays on the ground comfortably. She sees Tessai in the eyes and says, "I'm ready."

Tessai points at Karin with his index finger. "Hadō #1: Shō!"

Karin body flies ten feet back. She almost hit a boulder. ' _He is a master in this, right?_ '

Tessai panics. "I'm sorry that I pushed you that far! Are you alright, Karin-dono?"

Karin give him a weak smile. "A bit bruised but it's no prob. My body have through worse. The next one is healing Kidō?"

Tessai put his hand on Karin's bruised arm. He starts to heal Karin. "I will explain to you while doing it. When we heal someone using Kidō, we do a reiatsu restoration first. This happens because the body is usually tired from the battle. By replenishing the reiatsu, the healing happens from two sources. From inside by using restored reiatsu and from outside by the healer's reiatsu."

Karin tells Tessai. "Because Shinigami is using a traditional clothes I thought the development is left behind in the afterlife. But real life medical knowledge is inferior compared to this."

Tessai chuckles. "It's true that our first aid is better than human first aid, but we are also stunted when it comes to disease and sickness."

They become silent for a while. "The healing is done, Karin-dono."

Karin inspects the result. "It's really good as new. I feel energized too."

Tessai asks his student. "Now, Karin-dono, on whom you want to try the spell?"

Karin answers, "On you, Tessai-san."

* * *

Karin continues to try until it's time for going home. There is still curfew on dinner, after all.

Karin finally able to move Tessai for 3 feet back. She managed Sai easily on second try, but Shō is another matter. And her practice object being a boulder-like man certainly didn't help. But Karin refused to try Shō on Urahara or Yoruichi.

After her success in Shō, Urahara asks Karin. "So what class do you want tomorrow? Kidō or Hakuda?"

Karin loves sport. You can easily guess her answer, actually. "Hakuda! We can try Kido again on Sunday!" She sees Tessai. "Am I going to get a homework?"

Tessai says, "I will give the incantation for Sunday tomorrow. You may memorize it, but don't try it alone. We don't want something bad happens."

Karin understands. "Like in the case of learning dangerous magician tricks. Or learning spells in wizard school."

Tessai nods. "You want to learn secretly, after all."

Karin looks at her watch. "It's already this late?! I have to go home!" She bows at them. "Thank you for today!"

Urahara replies, "Your welcome. It's a pleasure to teach you, Karin-san."

Karin grabs her bag. "See you tomorrow!"

Tessai says, "Please be careful, Karin-dono!"

Urahara and Yoruichi wave their hands. "See you tomorrow!"

Karin runs home.

* * *

Yuzu calls Karin when she enters the dining room. "Karin-chan, can you wake onii-chan? He is not up yet…"

Karin realizes that her father is not home. She immediately search his reiatsu. "Weird. I'll wake him, then. Oyaji didn't try to wake him up?"

Yuzu is back to her cooking. "There was an accident just now. To-san went to see it."

' _It's good that Hollow is not the cause. This town Shinigami is incompetent._ ' Karin went upstairs. She opens the door to Ichigo room.

Karin walks to Ichigo, ready to shake him up. ' _I can't believe that it's only a month since Ichi-nii can't see ghost. The time crept so slowly last month…_ '

Ichigo is still sleeping. He says softly, "Rukia…"

Karin sighs. ' _Being normal is a blessing, they say._ _It's a curse on my brother case. He misses Rukia-nee that much, huh? But Ichi-nii always on denial when Yuzu or I try to ask him…_ ' "Wakes up, Ichi-nii!"

* * *

 _I find it hilarious that Ichigo, as a Japanese, knows how to to be polite with noble but decide to calls the head of Kuchiki Clan by his name. And he actually calls Matsumoto Rangiku with Rangiku-san. My conclusion: Ichigo is friendly to the guys and polite to the girls. He is not an ill-mannered oaf. Some fanfiction I read make Ichigo sounds so impolite, this is not true._

 _And Karin is not quite a sailor mouth. Her mouth is loose when she feels comfortable near people or angry with them. She is still blunt, though.  
_

 _Enough of my rant. Thank you for reading._

 _Please review! And tell me your theory if you have some guesses._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

CHAPTER 3

 **How to Fight**

* * *

Karin sees a very green rain forest. While the plants are thriving, she can't see any animal. She decides to walk beside the river at the direction of the downstream. She stopped walking when the land become too slippery and waterfall is ahead. She looks down. There are white two tigers at the lower land where the river continues.

"Karin? Can you hear us?"

Karin eyes widen in shock when she hear one of the tiger talks. She wants to reply but there is a very loud sound. And the scenery begin to vanish.

*Beep* *Wake up, Sleazebag!* *Beep*

Karin opens her eyes and see the ceiling. ' _What a weird dream._ ' She turns off her alarm.

* * *

Yoruichi greets Karin with, "I want to know the quality, of your hand-to-hand combat, but we will postpone it for next week."

Karin is confused. "What is the content of today lesson, then?"

Yoruichi grins. "How you will fight off Hollows. Well, with your brother friends watching over this town, you're not pressed to learn it this early, but we must take emergency measurement, yes?"

Karin smiles. "So you are agree that this town Shinigami is incompetent."

Yoruichi nods. "With many veterans that participated in the Winter War at this city, competent town Shinigami is not really needed. Just see it as a way to help him to gain his experience."

Karin snorts. "He will only gain experience if he is fast enough to get it."

Yoruichi laughs. "Hahaha, your point is true indeed." She adds, "Before learning it, there are conditions that have to be fulfilled before you need to join the wagon."

Karin eyes perk up. "What are they, Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi tells Karin. "Call me Yoruichi-nee or Yoruichi first. I let Ichigo past with calling me Yoruichi-san, but you are not allowed. You are similar enough to Kuukaku that I feel weird with you calling me formally like that."

Because calling older person with just her name feels weird, Karin says, "Yoruichi-nee, who is this Kūkaku?"

Yoruichi is happy to be called Yoruichi-nee. "She is your cousin who lives in Soul Society, Karin. I'll see if I can take her to living world to meet you."

Karin is definitely interested. "You will do it for me, Yoruichi-nee? Really?"

Yoruichi says, "Of course I will. Let's get back to business first, shall we?"

Karin controls herself and says, "Please continue, Yoruichi-nee."

Yoruichi gives the conditions. "Okay. First, no fighting the Hollows if somebody can do it. In fact, don't fight unless it's absolutely necessary. Second, you will not actively seeking for the Hollows. Third, try to not use Kidō in the fight."

Karin says, "I can understand point number one and two. Well, I never search for Hollow, they search for me. But why Kidō is not recommended?"

Yoruichi replies, "Tell me how you view Kidō at first glance."

Karin says, "Hmmm. Kidō is like magic? And some using of it are being companied with strange light like in healing Kidō?"

Yoruichi explains, "That's right. Because it can cause unnecessary commotion, Kidō is avoided, since you are fighting with your human body. But Kisuke will provide some stuffs at the case of you are pushed to use Kidō."

Karin nods. "Understood."

Yoruichi says, "What is your favourite weapon, Karin?"

Karin wonders. "Soccer ball?"

Yoruichi smiles. "They are good for long range weapon, or when the Hollow has wings. What for your choices in close combat?"

Karin tries to answers. "Since I will begin to learn Kendō, bokken can be used. There are still hand-to-hand combat if I'm devoid of weapons?"

Yoruichi nods and says, "Kisuke have prepared the balls and bokkens. Shall we started?"

Jinta and Ururu bring down the soccer balls and bokkens to them. Jinta is upstairs again to watch over the shop, with Ururu sits in the ground to watch.

Karin is grinning madly in anticipation.

Yoruichi puts the ball in the ground. "Well, in order to imply damages to Hollow, we must put reiatsu to our weapon. You can't win against Hollow with physical power only. Check this out, Karin."

Yoruichi let her reiatsu pours from her right foot and shoots the ball to makeshift Kido net made by Tessai. The ball hits the net and a blinding light is produced.

Yoruichi throws a ball to Karin's feet. "Try it, Karin."

Karin takes a stance, pours her reiatsu to the ball. She shoots her ball to the net. The net lets out a flickering light.

Yoruichi claps her hands. "Not enough! Give more power to the ball! The brighter the intensity of the light, the bigger reiatsu poured to the ball! Make a blinding light, Karin!"

Karin finally made a blinding light after one hour of trying. She is drenched in sweat.

Yoruichi grabs two bokken, one for her and one for Karin. She and Karin walk to a pole, similar to the pole for practicing slicing movements for katana.

Yoruichi touches the pole. "Just like the net, this pole will let out a light when it receives a wave of reiatsu. As your hands are not used as often as your feet, you are cleared if you are able to lets out your reiatsu to the bokken for 5 minutes straight without stopping. I'll show you first."

Yoruichi takes a stance and begins to hit the pole with her bokken. She continues to hit the pole mercilessly and in a very fast speed, Karin needs to concentrate fully to follow her movements and Karin still misses half of the swings.

Ururu is in charge of the stopwatch. "5 minutes is passed, Yoruichi-san."

Karin says, "Do I have to do the 5 minutes at your speed, Yoruichi-nee?"

Yoruichi touches Karin's head softly. "There is no need to be that fast. It's hard for me to control my speed. The important thing for this pole training is flowing your reiatsu to the bokken continuously. Now, up you go."

Karin is having trouble to flows her reiatsu to her hands. ' _Guess I relies on my feet too much._ ' She concentrates and starts to hit the pole with her bokken. The pole stopped flickering after 4 hits. ' _Constancy is quite hard. 5 minutes, huh?_ '

Ururu reminds Karin. "I'm starting the time over every time you stop, Karin-san."

Karin begins to pours her reiatsu again. "I know, Ururu."

Karin passed two minutes this time. She is panting heavily.

Yoruichi asks, "Do you want to rest for a while?"

Karin shakes her head. "Let me try one more time, Yoruichi-nee."

' _Stubborn siblings._ ' Yoruichi states, "You may try once but rest after that, okay? It's time for lunch."

Karin nods. She is up to beat the pole.

* * *

Karin opens her eyes.

Tessai finished doing reiatsu restoration on her. "You were exhausted, Karin-dono."

Urahara gazes at Karin. "There is no need for you to push yourself this far, Karin-san. In the battle, one must understand his or her own limit. It won't do to faint in the battle. You will bring danger to yourself and your comrades if you do that."

Yoruichi says, "You reached the 5 minutes on the third try. Congratulation. While, it's true you need to know your limit in battle, you may push yourself at the practice. I want to let you to try the hand-to-hand combat, but you will have a soccer practice after this, right? And you need strength for it."

Karin nods and starts to wake up.

Yoruichi pats the floor next to her. "Let's have a lunch first, Karin. After that you will see variations of Hakuda, with Kisuke, Tessai, Ururu, and me as the practitioners. They will conclude today lesson."

Karin sits beside Yoruichi. "Why is Jinta not included, Yoruichi-nee?"

Jinta answers quickly. "I'm watching over the shop, ungrateful wench!"

Tessai chides him. "Please control your language, Jinta-dono. Jinta-dono is not very good in hand-to-hand combat so he is in charge of watching the shop, Karin-dono."

Urahara sees Jinta ready to defend himself, says, "Just like you are good at soccer, Jinta-san is very devoted to his baseball, Karin-san."

Karin nods. "I can understand that."

Jinta controls himself. And they all gather at the dining table.

Tessai begins to scoop the rice.

"Now, let's eat!"

* * *

 _I forgot to add this last week._

Oyaji=To-san=Father.

Bokken is the wooden sword used in Kendo practice.

Katana is a Japanese sword.

 _I raise my hat to Tite Kubo. Choosing Zanpakuto name, appearance, and techniques are not easy. I'm mulling all day long for them! And only for Karin's!_

 _Please review! I wonder, is Karin's training pace realistic enough?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _I wonder about giving Karin more tiring and painful training..._

 _I'm not that sadist... ._._

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

 **First Catch**

* * *

Karin has been thinking. She remember about one time where she received memories from the soul who resided inside the parakeet. After that incident, Karin was wary of animals for some weeks. She didn't want to be in a close range with them. She tried her best to fight off her discomfort and succeed. She is okay again with animals, but the mystery remains.

Karin decides to ask the subject to Urahara on her third week of training. "Urahara-san, can I ask you something?"

Urahara answer, "Of course, Karin-san."

Karin asks, "Is it possible for somebody memories to be received by other person? Involuntarily?"

Urahara tries to remember the documents that he have read about anything similar with that. None. "It's possible in theory, yes, but I haven't seen the practice of it. What about it, Karin-san?"

Karin told him her experience with the parakeet. She continues, "It's seems to be happened that time only, but if it happened again, I might be out of commission because of it. Can you think any solution for it, Uruhara-san?"

Urahara says, "There is a spell in Onmitsukidō so that one's mind can't be disturbed, so when somebody go on a mission, the enemy can't take any information from his/her brain when captured. I suppose it can be used? If you are afraid to be sick because of that."

Karin ponders. She asks again, "So it's a Kidō spell, then?"

Urahara explains, "It's safe, but complex and hard to use spell. Usually Onmitsukido members decide to end their life instead when they are captured by the enemy and can't escaped. I think we can add that spell and variations of practical Kido to your lesson, Karin-san. You are good at controlling your reiatsu, after all."

Karin asks him, "I hear but from your explanation, Urahara-san."

Urahara says sheepishly, "I often forget that Ichigo-san was an exception of your family and not the other way around. He was so bad at controlling his reaitsu, Karin-san."

Karin gives him a straight gaze. "Urahara-san, will Ichi-nii continue to not able to see ghost? Or it's a momentary thing?"

Urahara returns the gaze. "Even I don't know about it, Karin-san. We can only wait." He sounds oddly cheerful. "Now, it's time to train!"

Karin feels that Urahara is hiding something, but then again, almost everybody hides something, and she herself included. ' _Well, like he said, I can only wait and train._ '

* * *

"Karin, Karin! Open your eyes!"

Karin opens her eyes and sees two white tigers nears her. She take a step back but she falls down.

One of the tigers is laughing. "She thinks that we will attack her. This is golden. Muahahaha."

Karin snarls at them.

The other one says, "Don't be like that. We wish to see you for so long."

Karin is confused. "What do you mean?"

"We are your…"

The scenery blurred and she wakes up. ' _Not those tigers again… This is the third time … I have been seeing them since my training starts… What do they mean?_ '

* * *

Karin first time to have to combat with Hollow happened two months after her training. Her class is going on an excursion in a chocolate factory in the neighbouring city, one and a half hours from Karakura town. Karin tries to reduce her reiatsu as small as possible because she knows that Hollow preys on high reiryoku person like her. But her tense acting give herself away.

The Hollow speaks to Karin. "You can see me, don't you? Little girl…"

Karin fully knows that fighting against Hollow with so many people near her is a disaster bound to be happened. So she shouts to her teacher, "I have to go to the restroom, Miss!" Karin runs away from people.

The teacher shouts back. "Wait, Kurosaki! The restroom is the other way!"

Yuzu can only watch Karin from the class group. ' _What are you hiding from me, Karin-chan?_ '

Karin runs back to the right direction. There is a reason why she search for restroom. Restroom usually located near cleaning supply room. She opens the room, grabs a mop and uses it as a weapon.

The Hollow follows Karin around, amused. "What are you going to do with that mop? This is not an action comedy film, you know."

Karin put herself in a fighting stance. "I know." Karin flows her reiatsu to mop.

The Hollow realized that Karin is not a simple prey, shouts, "Wait! I only want to speak to you! All the living people can't see me while the ghosts are afraid of me! I mean no offense, truly!"

Karin tells him, "That's why you should let me purify you. So you are no longer alone."

Karin strikes him with a strong swing. "You are a merciless one, Little Girl," say the Hollow in his last breath. The Hollow is split in to two and descend to Soul Society.

A worker from the factory sees Karin in action. He is bewildered. Urahara shows up out of nowhere and uses a Memory Replacement on him. The worker is fainted after that.

Urahara congratulates Karin. "That's an amazing fight you had there, Karin-san! But you must be more subtle in the art of blending in and out."

Karin narrows her eyes. "You put me on a test. And you also never give me that stuff." She points on the Memory Replacement.

Urahara claps his hands. "Of course not, Karin-san. I just realized that this will be your first time outing outside Karakura town in two months and I haven't give you these stuffs yet. So here I am." He give the stuffs to her. "Please continue on your excursion, Karin-san. I will be on guard."

Karin take the stuff and says, "Thank you." She heads back to her class.

And true to his words, Urahara Kisuke guards Karin on her excursion from a far.

* * *

Yoruichi is in deep thinking. ' _I have taught Karin all the basic… Varies her sparring partners… I even managed to put the Visored on spars with Karin. Well, Tessai managed to asks Hachigen to enriched Karin's Kido training and Urahara managed to pull a Hakuda spar with each of the remaining members for Karin. She already this good in 6 months… Hmmm… Should I teach her the manners in Soul Society? Or something else?_ '

Yoruichi asks Urahara, "Kisuke, what am I supposed to do with Hakuda lesson? I'm at my wits end, you know."

Urahara answers, "You can teach her Shunko, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi chides Urahara. "Her body can't take the strain, you dolt! That's why we don't teach her Shunpo yet, remember?"

Urahara asks, "Shall I ask the Visored to spar with her again?"

Yoruichi rejects the idea. "Nah, She and Hiyori barely can stand each other. Might as well I pull sparring partners from Soul Society… I know! I'll ask Yūshirō to spar with Karin!"

Urahara tells Yoruichi, "I wonder is it okay to ask the head of Shihōin Clan to come to the living world for sparring?"

Yoruichi laughs it off. "Of course it is! I'll call Yūshirō here!" Yoruichi goes to Soul Society.

Urahara can only hope. ' _May S_ _ōtaich_ _ō not knowing any of this…_ '

* * *

At Noble Families Meeting

Kuchiki Byakuya eyes around. He sees that Shihōin Clan is being presented by the Head of Elders instead of Yūshirō. He feels compelled to ask. "Where is your clan head? He is alright, I hope?"

The elder answers, "He is alright, thank you for asking, Kuchiki-dono. Because Yoruichi-dono visits him and invites him on an outing, Yūshirō-denka ask me to come to this meeting instead, Kuchiki-dono. He rarely meets his older sister and wants to spend some time with her."

Byakuya knows that Shihōin Yoruichi is equal to trouble. ' _What is that menace of a cat planning, now?_ '

* * *

 _Please review! How should Soutaicho react, I wonder?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _Happy Halloween! This is treat for everyone!_

 _In order to make clear, this is the simple timeline:_

November: Ichigo defeated Aizen

January : Karin started her training

July : Yoruichi goes to Soul Society to meet her brother

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

 **Blood is Thicker than Water**

* * *

Yoruichi enters Shihōin Mansion. Upon sensing his sister reiatsu, Yūshirō stands up and goes to see her.

Yūshirō runs to hug Yoruichi. "Nee-sama! It's been a long time since I met you!"

Yoruichi hugs him back. "You certainly have grown, Yūshirō! I wonder, about your skill, though."

Yūshirō blushes at his sister teasing. "Nee-sama!" Then he asks her, "Are you here to train me? Or are we going on an outing?"

The head of the Clan Elders, also sense Yoruichi's reiatsu and walks as quick as his old bones allows him. He knocks the door to the room. "Yūshirō-denka! Have you prepared for the Noble Houses meeting?"

Yūshirō opens the door and gives the Clan Elders Head his best puppy attack. "Can you go to the meeting instead of me? Please? I haven't met Nee-sama for so long."

Yoruichi also gives a hand and turns to give her charm attack to the Clan Elders Head. "I only want to go on an outing with Yūshirō for a day. Surely it's allowed?"

Defeated with an overload of cuteness and charm attacks, he can only say, "It can be arranged, of course. Please be careful on your way out, Yūshirō-denka, Yoruichi-dono."

Yoruichi and Yūshirō give each other smile. ' _First phase: complete._ '

* * *

Instead of directly go to the Senkaimon, Yoruichi and Yūshirō take a detour to add another member. They goes to Rukongai for that.

Yūshirō asks Yoruichi about the plan. "Nee-sama? Is our outing in Rukongai?"

Yoruichi lets out a grin. "No, we are here to add another person. When is your last time meeting Kūkaku, Yuushirō?"

Yūshirō tries to remember. "Last time I met her is before Shiba Kaien-dono death, I think. She is going with us, Nee-sama?"

Yoruichi tells him, "She is going with us. We are going to see her cousin, Yūshirō. Now, show me your speed." Yoruichi uses Shunpo to goes away.

Yūshirō follows her easily. Yoruichi add her speed again and again, every time he almost reaches her. ' _Y_ _ūshir_ _ō is so cute when working hard like that._ ' Yūshirō is out of his breath in front of Shiba's house.

"Nee-sama, that's too fast. I…" Yūshirō is dumbstruck upon seeing Shiba's house name handles. He is still not recovered from shock when Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko jump from above.

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko bow to Yoruichi and Yūshirō. "Yoruichi-dono! It's been long time not seeing your human form. You are as graceful as always! Who is that person beside you? Is he actually Yūshirō-dono? He was still a child last time we saw him!" They speak together and in sync as ever.

Yūshirō recovers from shock and bows back. "I'm Shihōin Yūshirō. It's nice to see you again."

Yoruichi says, "Sorry for coming without telling again. But we're short on time here. Is Kūkaku in the house?"

They open the door. "She is here. Please come inside."

The stairs head down directly. Yūshirō follows the retainers and his sister in silence. ' _What a weird house. We go downstairs right away?_ '

They stopped upon a double shoji doors. The retainers shouts, "Kūkaku-dono! Yoruichi-dono and Yūshirō-dono are here to see you!"

"Is that so? Bring them inside, then," says Kūkaku from inside the room.

Koganehiko opens the door in one side and Shiroganehiko opens the door on the other side.

Kūkaku greets them with a sake cup in her hand. "Long time no see, Yūshirō-kun. How are you, Yoruichi?"

Yuushiro and Yoruichi enter the room. Yuushiro greets back. "It's been a long while, Kūkaku-dono."

Yoruichi grins at Kūkaku. "I'm fine, Kūkaku. Are you up for a trip?"

Kūkaku grins back. "Where to?"

Yoruichi answers, "Human World. I want you guys to meet someone."

Kūkaku asks, "Who? Isn't Ichigo lost his power?"

Yoruichi says, "I want you to meet Ichigo's sister, Karin."

Kūkaku chokes on sake. "You… Are kidding, right?" She drinks water instead and continues, "Is this Karin a girl? Is she actually a Shiba?"

' _Did Urahara tell her about Isshin's children? Or not? Which one?_ ' Yoruichi doesn't confirm nor deny. Yoruichi asks, "How you know Karin's age, Kūkaku?"

' _Not denying is a good as saying yes._ ' Kūkaku answers, "Because I have been holding on a gift for her from someone. 'Give it to your little cousin, Karin,' he said. He give it to me some years ago. I'll get the gift. Wait for a while, ok?" Kūkaku rises from her seat to get the gift.

Yūshirō asks Yoruichi, "Nee-sama, are we really going to take us to Human World?"

Yoruichi asks back, "Do you want to? Sightseeing and sparring in Human World, I mean."

' _I'm going to be punished for this, but… Going to Human World… When will I get a chance like this again? Not in another one hundred years I suppose…_ ' Yūshirō answers, "I want to go. It's going to be a fun educational trip, isn't it, Nee-sama?"

Yoruichi ruffles Yūshiro hairs lovingly. "It is, Yūshirō." She stop her hand. "I wonder what kind of gift it is…"

Kūkaku is back. "Here it is. The gift." The gift is inside of a long and narrow box.

Yoruichi can guess the gift. "Do you want to give it to Karin directly?"

Kūkaku shakes her head. "I'm thinking about asking Urahara to keep it for her." ' _And give it to her when she is ready._ '

Yoruichi takes the box. "So you are not going with us?"

Kūkaku says, "No. I haven't finished training Ganju. I'm counting on you guys. Thank you for it."

Yoruichi replies, "Don't mind it, Kūkaku. We are leaving then."

* * *

They entered the Human World not long after.

Yūshirō asks Yoruichi, "Nee-sama, why were we entering the official Senkaimon? They are going to fetch me quickly in this case, don't you think?"

Yoruichi answers, "We sneaked smoothly, Yūshirō. Your skills are getting better. I want to measure the current respond of Gotei 13, you know. Take a note on the time they needed to realize and react, okay?"

Yūshirō pouts. "So I'm punished either way, huh?"

Yoruichi rolls her eyes. "You know it but still went anyway."

Yūshirō perks his eyes. "Human World has so many tall buildings… What was that, Nee-sama?" Yūshirō points on a passing airplane.

Yoruichi explains to him in amused tone. "It's an airplane, Yūshirō. It carries people and cargoes through the air. It can travel fast, so people like it. Let's go on sparring first then we will see around the town, okay?"

Yūshirō nods and merrily walks beside Yoruichi.

* * *

Karin is already waiting in the training ground. ' _Weird. It's not like Yoruichi-nee to be late. Is she going somewhere?_ '

* * *

Yoruichi and Yūshirō enters Urahara's Shop. Yoruichi tells Yūshirō, "Why don't you enter the training ground first, Yūshirō? Tessai can directs you there."

In a flash, Tessai is in front of them in flesh. "Long time no see, Yūshirō-dono. You have grown splendidly. Ah. Please come over here." He shows the way to Yūshirō.

Yoruichi goes to see Urahara. Urahara eyes the package with interest. "And what is that, Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi give the package to him. "It belong to Karin, but you are to take care of it until she is ready."

Urahara take the package. "Yoruichi-san, why would they give this for Karin-san? What's the purpose?"

"I don't know. It's your job to find it out, Kisuke." Yoruichi goes down to the training ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yūshirō sees the training ground and begins to descent while asking, "Tessai-san, how can you guys managed to make this place this big? How long does it take to make this?"

Tessai answers vaguely. "It's a trade secret, Yūshirō-dono."

Karin calls Tessai, "Tessai-san! Have you seen Yoruichi-nee?"

Tessai speaks loudly. "Yoruichi-dono will come shortly, Karin-dono!"

Yūshirō narrows his eyes at Karin. ' _She is a child, but her reiryoku already this high… A hybrid, huh? Now, how good are her skills? She is being taught directly by three ex-taichos, should be great._ ' Yūshirō uses Shunpo and attacks Karin suddenly.

Karin barely managed to deflect the attack. ' _What the hell? Who is this guy? Suddenly attacking on people like that…_ '

Yūshirō grin breaks out and says. "You have great reflexes. I'm Shihōin Yūshirō. I will be your sparring partner for today."

* * *

 _List of Japanese words and suffix here:_

-denka: his/her highness, appropriate to call their own clan head.

-taichō: Captain, the highest authority of a Division (Bantai) in Gotei 13.

Senkaimon: gates to travel between Human World and Soul Society.

Rukongai: where most of the souls reside in Soul Society. It has 320 districts, divided to 80 districts per direction of North, East, South, and West.

Gotei 13: Shinigami Squad, consists of 13 Divisions plus Kido Corps and Onmitsukido

 _Please review. Have a great day/night!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

 **Under Surveillance**

* * *

After the Noble Clans Meeting, Byakuya backed to Rokubantai Building. He gives an assignment to Renji. "Renji, ask today log list for Senkaimons from Kidō Corps and send it to me."

' _Did something happen?_ ' Renji replies, "Understood, Kuchiki-taichō. Is there anything else?"

Byakuya dismisses Renji. "No. May go now."

Renji goes to finish the assignment. ' _This assignment makes me uneasy… Human World, huh?_ '

' _Hopefully nothing comes out… I feel sorry for Y_ _ūshir_ _ō-kun if Yoruichi actually took him to Human World. Bad enough that he became Clan Head in young age because of his sister is like that._ ' Byakuya stops his wandering mind and does the paperwork.

* * *

' _Should have guess he is my sparring partner. No one is normal from Soul Society. Where did Yoruichi-nee meet him? Hmmm… He has the same skin tone, hair colour, and eyes with her. Her family?_ ' Karin analyses Yūshirō from head to toes. "Are a relative to Yoruichi-nee? From Soul Society?"

Yūshirō feels that Karin stabs him with that question. ' _Yoruichi-nee, she called. She spend more time with Nee-sama than me. Then again until when Nee-sama is going to live in Human World? Why she choose Urahara-san than me? He is good person, I know. But do they have to live in sin like this?!_ ' He becomes dejected. "Yes. I'm her little brother. Nice to meet you."

Karin is shocked by the mercurial moods of Yūshirō. ' _Did I say something wrong?_ ' She sends a speaking glance to Tessai.

Tessai can guess the reason, but it's rude to tell. Then he says, "You forgot introduction, Karin-dono."

' _Sensitive subject, I guess._ ' Karin clears her throat. "I'm Kurosaki Karin, 6th year elementary school student in this town. Nice to meet you."

Yūshirō corrects his posture and Yoruichi descends from the stairs at the same time.

Yoruichi says, "Introduction is done, then? Karin, Yūshirō is going to be your sparring partner for today. Yūshirō, Hakuda spar only. No Shunpo, no weapons. I want you to do best 2 of 3 round spars first. Each round is 2 minutes. The one with more hits win. Usual rules. Are you ready?"

Yūshirō says, "Yes, Nee-sama," while Karin says, "Anytime, Yoruichi-nee."

They position themselves. Yoruichi put her hands between them. She swing it from down to up. "Okay, start!"

As soon as Yoruichi takes a step back, Karin throws a kick at Yūshirō. Yūshirō dodges it while sending a solid punch to Karin's stomach. Karin managed to negate the effects a bit, but she can still feel the impact. Then they continue to throw kicks and punches while blocking attacks.

' _She is a novice in this from her swings, but her kicks are so strong. Add more years and…_ ' Yūshirō shuddered. ' _Is Urahara's shop actual purpose to make soldiers? What a scary thought._ '

' _He has the same basic with Yoruichi-nee while making his own variations… Is their house a dojo? The punch earlier still hurts…_ ' Karin winces.

Two minutes is up. "Round 1 finished. Winner: Yūshirō!" Yoruichi teases her brother. "I don't know that you can throw solid punch on a girl, Yūshirō."

Yūshirō blushes and stutters a bit. "We… Well, Sensei told me that I have to give my all in both sparring and battle, Nee-sama. If I restrain myself because Karin is a girl, I'm disrespectful to her. And I suspect she will wipe the floor with me if I do that."

Karin responds, "Indeed I will. It's good to see a guy who can see a woman as an equal in battle. You are a great guy, Yūshirō."

Yoruichi smiles at their words and says, "Now, shall we start round 2?"

* * *

Renji gives the log list to Byakuya. Byakuya reads the list. ' _As I thought… Shih_ _ōin_ _Yoruichi, you are a pest!_ ' "I'm going to meet Sōtaichō, Renji. Just be ready to move."

Renji, who already seen the list and the meaning of it, can only say, "Yes, Taichō." ' _Yoruichi-san, why you must took your brother, a freaking damn Clan Head of Shih_ _ōin, to Human World without permission?!_ '

* * *

Karin and Yūshirō actually did 3 rounds of sparring match because Karin won the second round with a roundhouse kick. She lost the last round, though. Yūshirō is currently giving Karin tips and tricks in winning against a bigger opponent, as most of the opponents are bigger than them.

Yoruichi is upstairs to make some food with Ururu and Tessai. She rarely does this, but Yūshiro never receive a homemade food, so it's worth it.

Jinta can only watch in horror seeing the lazy cat lady cooks. ' _Japan will receive a natural disaster after this. I'm seeing things, aren't I?_ '

* * *

After seeing the list from Byakuya, Sōtaichō Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni called all the captain on a meeting. All the captains come, except for Ukitake who is being represented by Kuchiki Rukia.

Zaraki Kenpachi asks the important question. "Why the hell you call ask here? Is it a war? Another intruders?"

Genryūsai answers, "We are here to ask the important question to Nibantai Taichō and Juunibantai Taichō. How Shihōin Yoruichi took Shihōin Yūshirō so easily to Human World and the one who informed me this is Kuchiki-taichō? Karakura town is still under surveillance, right? What are you hiding?" He watches Kurotsuchi and Soi Fong intensely.

Never been the one who is shivering in his boots, Kurotsuchi Mayuri replies calmly, "Now that the cat is out of the bag, I shall explain then. We are still monitoring Karakura Town, that's true. I neglect to inform you because I believe that Shihōin Yoruichi took her brother to spar with Kurosaki Karin, the sister of Kurosaki Ichigo. She seems to be in training at Urahara's Shop."

Kyōraku Shunsui inquires, "She is still 12 year old child, right?"

Soi Fong adds, "She is. She has greater reiryoku then her twin. Hollows and Pluses seem to be attracted to her badly that she decided to train at Urahara's Shop. She becomes proficient enough to take a Hollow with one swing of a mop. A cleaning mop, mind you. Yoruichi-sama teaches her splendidly." She pulls on dreamy eyes.

The rest of the room didn't need to ask any more questions, as the answers are bright as day. Soi Fong neglects to tell because Kurosaki Karin goes to Urahara's Shop willingly and Yoruichi-sama is always right. Kurotsuchi keeps mum because Kurosaki Karin is proven to be a nice specimen and he failed to monitor Ichigo first days.

Genryūsai ask the most important question in his mind to Rukia. "Kuchiki-fukutaichō, how is your assessment in Kurosaki Karin?"

Rukia explains, "Karin is able to see the spirits clearly and more sensitive about it than Ichigo. She is a kind but careful girl. She has the same drive to protect the people beside her, much like Ichigo. She is exceptionally good at sport and becomes reckless when seeing her beloved ones being attacked. She must decide to train because the spirits and Hollows bug her too much while worries about people near her. In the end, I see no problem in her training in Urahara's Shop, Sōtaichō."

Genryūsai nods, he is satisfied with Rukia's answer. Then he asks, "Do you still have something to says, Kurotsuchi-taichō? Soi Fong-taichō?"

Kurotsuchi adds, "I don't understand why Urahara haven't waken her Shinigami power yet. She is fighting Hollows in human body. Ah. Kurosaki Ichigo and Karin father is actually Shiba Isshin-taichō. As hybrid, she can totally excel at being a Shinigami. And I want to conducts experiments on them…"

Genryūsai says, "Denied. We owe Kurosaki Ichigo this peace, so we won't do that to him. So they are actually Shibas…"

' _I know that I felt that Kurosaki's father is familiar. To think that he is actually Taich_ _ō. I wonder what happened. Was it Aizen's experiment?_ ' Hitsugaya Tōshirō and others are pondering.

Hirako Shinji answers Kurotsuchi's question. "Ah. Hiyori told me something like Urahara wants to broaden her subjects while she is still a lil human girl… She is quite good in Kido that she received additional training from Hachi… Hakuda sparring with the rest of the Visored… Pretty thing too. She will be one hell of a woman when grow up…"

Kenpachi picks up the sparring part. "She is that good?"

Genryūsai reiatsu flares. ' _Youngsters these days._ ' The room become quiet after that. "Do you still hiding something important?! Split it up!"

Unohana smiles, "I think the boundary about private secret and public secret is a bit blur… Let's define it first."

Muguruma Kensei still has to take care of Seireitei Bulletins. "What about Shihōin Yūshirō? We allow him to have a vacation in Human World or something?"

Genryūsai gives the assignments. "Kuchiki-taichō, I trust you to take Shihōin Yūshirō back to Shihōin Manor and ensure that he is tightly watch by the Manor's guards. Kuchiki-fukutaichō, I trust you to converse with Kurosaki Karin and make sure that she is in the right path."

Byakuya replies, "Understood. We will leave immediately."

Genryūsai closes the meeting. "You are dismissed. Back to your position."

* * *

 _Glossary:_

Rokubantai: 6th Division of Gotei 13, the holders of the Law in Soul Society

Nibantai: 2nd Division of Gotei 13, also doubles as Onmitsukido (Special Forces).

Jūnibantai: 12th Division of Gotei 13, where Shinigami Research and Development Institute operates.

-fukutaichō: Lieutenant of the Division, the second highest in command of division.

Kido Corps: Corps that specializes in Kido using.

 ** _-_** _Usual rules in hand-to-hand spar_ _ **-**_

Allowed to use hands and legs.

Not allow to attack backside and genital area. Other areas are fair game.

 _What else? Anybody knows?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _This chapter is a bit mature, but then again, how else I can write the nature of Yoruichi and Kisuke relationship (in my opinion)?_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

 **Questions**

* * *

Yoruichi calls them for lunch from above. "I'm the head chef today! It's rare, right? Try my cooking, you two."

Karin replies, "Rare? You never done it before. Is it safe?"

Yoruichi pouts, "Of course! Tessai supervised while Ururu helped me." Then she smiled at Yūshirō. "I cooked for you, Yūshirō!"

Yūshirō is estatic to hear that. "I never have a homemade food before! I'm really happy today! I'll eat anything you make, Nee-sama!"

They go upstairs and enter the dining room.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya and Rukia are following Jigokuchō to Karakura Town. They walk in fast pace and in silence.

Byakuya tells Rukia, "Rukia, Shihōin Yoruichi might interfering my assignment for today. In the case you have finished talking with Kurosaki Karin while I am not done yet, you can go back first."

Rukia answers, "As now is noon, I think Karin might still be in Urahara's Shop with Yoruichi-dono and Yūshirō-dono, Nii-sama. We might be heading same place." ' _Now, what should I say to Karin? In some ways, Karin is more determined than Ichigo. I have to choose my words wisely…_ '

In front of them, the passage leads open to Karakura Town.

* * *

Two familiar reiatsu can be felt entering Karakura Town.

Yūshirō stops in the middle of his eating. ' _Why the ones to take me home are Kuchikis?! I thought the ones who will fetch me back are Onmitsukid_ _ō members… Is Soutaicho really mad at me?! What to do?_ '

Karin mind wanders too. ' _Rukia-nee… Why is she here? She left Karakura Town after saying goodbye to Ichi-nii in December. And who is with her?_ '

Yoruichi smirks. ' _They realized it this soon. Not bad. Then again, Y_ _ūshir_ _ō didn't come to Noble Clans meeting… Of course Byakuya-bo investigated it._ '

Urahara puts his bowl down. ' _Kuchiki-san comes with Kuchiki-taich_ _ō… Onmitsukid_ _ō and S.R.D.I. finally open their cards, huh?_ '

"Holy Shit! A Taichō come to get you! What kind of child are you, Yūshirō?!" Jinta shouts out reflexively. A rice spoon enters his mouth.

Tessai chides Jinta. "Jinta-dono, please, no using that kind of language."

Jinta protests, "You can simply scolds me! Why are you always physical on me, Tessai-san!"

Ururu asks Urahara, "Tenchō, should I open the door for them?"

Yoruichi gets up. "No need, Ururu. I'll see them."

* * *

Yoruichi waits in front of the shop. Rukia and Byakuya reach the store not long after that.

Yoruichi greets them. "Long time no see, Byakuya-bo, Rukia." She sees Rukia's fukutaicho badge. "Rukia, you are a fukutaichō now? Congrats, Rukia."

Rukia responds politely, "Long time no see too, Yoruichi-dono. And thank you for the congratulations."

Byakuya informs Yoruichi. "Let's go to the main topic. You are not allowed to take your brother to Human World, Shihōin Yoruichi. I'm here to take him home."

Yoruichi bargains with Byakuya. "Can you wait until he finish the meal I cooked for him?"

Byakuya is shocked to hear her cooked and insults her right away. "You cooked for him? Are you sure he is not food poisoned?"

' _Why everyone having trouble with me cooking? Just because I rarely does it doesn't mean I can't._ ' Yoruichi grits her teeth. "I learned a lot of things in order to become a great Onmitsukidō leader. Cooking is a simple thing for me."

Karin comes to greet Rukia and Byakuya. "Do you want to come inside? To taste the rare foods made by Yoruichi-nee. This won't happened again in another few years, I bet."

Yoruichi rolls her eyes. "Yes, yes, just come inside, you two."

They enter the living room. Tessai prepares a clean rice spoon to use. Ururu and Jinta take out more utensils. Karin and Yoruichi sit back and resume eating. Rukia and Byakuya sit a bit for from the dining table.

' _What a cramped room. Where is the practice room if the house is this small?_ ' Byakuya declines to eat. "I'm not eating, thank you, Tsukabishi." He tells Yūshirō, "We are leaving after the lunch, Shihōin-dono."

"Thank you for the understanding, Kuchiki-dono." Yuushirō continues to eat.

Byakuya continues, "You will be grounded in Shihōin Estate for unknown amount of time."

Yūshirō nods and says, "It's understandable. Yet even if I am given chance to rewrite the history, I'll still come here again. I got to see Human World and eat my Nee-sama food. It's a very pleasing day."

' _Estate? So Yoruichi-nee and Y_ _ūshir_ _ō are some kind of super rich people? They speak rather old Japanese words._ ' Karin can only listen in silence. Karin finished her meal and sits beside Rukia. Then she whispers to Rukia's ear.

Rukia denies loudly in respond. "NOTHING HAPPENED! I never slept with Ichigo! We are friends. I only slept at his closet in his bedroom, Karin. We are not romantically or physically involved!" Rukia realizes that she is shouting. She wants to dig a hole and bury herself. ' _Stupid! I'm so stupid! Why so loud?!_ '

The rest of the room is shocked with the outburst while Karin thinks, ' _I am whispering to you so you can whisper back, Rukia-nee! Why are you shouting?!_ '

Byakuya's eyes narrow dangerously. "What are you saying about, Rukia? You shared a room with Kurosaki Ichigo?!"

Rukia explains quickly, "I did. But it's because I gave my Shinigami power to him and he has to do my work. I don't have another place to stay or I won't share a room with him. Please don't blame Ichigo, Nii-sama. I took his closet without his consent!"

Byakuya doubts Ichigo's motives. He replies with, "You always protect Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia, while you might feel that you pushed him at some directions, he is his own person and can make decisions. Is nothing really happened? Even though you were together, just the two of you, in his room for some months?"

Yoruichi can't believe what she was just heard. She says, "God, you and Ichigo are sharing a room for around two months and nothing happened? Aren't teenagers are supposed to be randy as hell? In some cases, even without really thinking about chemistry, teenagers have sex with their friends, you know. No wonder there are a lot of sexual tensions between you two… Surely nobody is that dense…"

Rukia disagrees. "Sexual tensions? Between me and Ichigo? There are no such thing!"

' _God. Either Rukia-nee is a tsundere or she is dense. And with my brother being dense too, they are not going anywhere. This is unbelievable._ ' Karin confesses to them, "Well, I have known that you are the one who live in my brother closet when you introduced yourself to us. The gigai might be irretraceable, but the feel of reiatsu is exclusive, depends on the person."

Byakuya observes Karin. ' _She has good qualities for Shinigami. Why Urahara withholds giving her Shinigami power? It can't be just because we are at peace now. He is planning something._ '

Rukia smiles. "No wonder you eyed my warily that time. You knows it was a lie."

Yūshirō interrupts, "While we are at the topic and I am going to be grounded for God knows how long, I want to ask something. Why you choose to live together in sin? Nee-sama? Urahara-san? Or are you and Urahara-san only friends, like Kuchiki-dono and Kurosaki Ichigo-san?"

Tessai takes Ururu and Jinta out of the room. This conversation is risky. Rukia invites Karin to talk in the practice ground. Byakuya waits outside. He lets Yūshirō and the pair finish their conversation in private.

Urahara answers after the room is only consist of Yuushirō, Yoruichi, and him. "Yoruichi-san hadn't been living here for long. She was always taking long trips for information gathering and back to rest here. So we are not living together in sin."

Yūshirō releases his breath. He was holding it because he is nervous of the answer.

Yoruichi explains, "Didn't mean we are only friends, though. He was helping me practicing my seduction techniques. Not that I actually used them, except when I need stress relieving. A cat can get to see and hear secrets without even trying. I usually alternate between my human form and cat form in investigating."

' _So their relationship is like that. And here I'm hoping for runaway couple…_ ' Yūshirō sighs. "Nee-sama, are you going to continue living here? People won't mind if you live again in Seireitei at Shihōin Manor, you know." Yūshirō stops for a second. ' _They expected it, wanted to court the famous Shih_ _ōin lady, a noble woman but played a crucial role in battle with Aizen. Like I'll let them, those hypocrites._ ' He continues. "But if you prefer to live in Human World, I won't stop you. But please come to see me from time to time. I'm worried about you. And I miss you." And the puppy eyes come out.

' _Y_ _ūshir_ _ō is so adorable. Indeed, my sister and brother are adorable._ ' Yoruichi answers, "I prefer to live in Human World." ' _No longer have patience to speak with stiff nobles, unless they are Shinigami_.' "Of course I will see you from time to time. I love you, my lovable little brother." Yoruichi hugs Yūshirō.

* * *

Rukia opens her mouth. "Karin, can I ask you something?"

Karin replies, "Sure. Go ahead, Rukia-nee."

Rukia asks, "Why are you training here? You always see your spiritual power as a troublesome thing before."

Karin answers, "Because Spiritual World is able to affect the Human World. I don't have the luxury to treat them as somethings that don't exist. And with my brother and father are Shinigami, I might as well join the family business."

Rukia asks again, "Will you train here if Ichigo still have his power, Karin?"

"Yes. If that happens, I will still train here. I can at least learn to protect myself. Now that Ichi-nii is burned out from war, it's my time to protect him."

' _They are siblings indeed._ ' Rukia holds Karin hands. "Then please remember this, Karin. You are not alone. Don't be a charging bull like Ichigo, always want to take all the fight. You have capable comrades."

Karin grins. "Ichi-nii is overprotective to everyone, huh?"

Rukia release Karin hands and rants, "He is. Even more so with me. I don't understand why! I'm a capable soldier! I gave him the Shinigami power! But he acted like I'm a weak little girl!"

' _Even more so with you, Rukia-nee?_ ' Karin says, "Rukia-nee, can I ask you a favour?"

Rukia nods.

Karin is brewing a wicked plan in her head. "When Ichi-nii is able to see you again, I don't know how many years it would take, though, will you take him on a date?"

Rukia is flustered. "Eh?! A date?! Just the two of us?!"

Karin continues, "Just the two of you. Make sure that Ichi-nii has a great time, okay?"

Rukia calms herself. ' _Can't make Nii-sama worry again._ ' Rukia says, "We can do that, I suppose. Do you also ask this to others, Karin?"

Karin shakes her head to emphasize her answer. "No, I don't. They can't lift Ichi-nii's mood like you do, Rukia-nee." She adds, "Are you going to be back soon, Rukia-nee?"

Rukia explains, "Yes. I just become a fukutaichō and it's a hard job, especially when your Taichō is sickly. I have to be back soon."

Karin nods in understanding. Then they get back to the stairs.

* * *

Rukia opens the Senkaimon. She looks back at Urahara's Shop.

Karin says her parting words, "Please take care of yourself, Rukia-nee! Let's meet again, Yūshirō! Don't be mad at my brother, Kuchiki-taichō!"

Yūshirō eyes are glittering suspiciously. "Don't forget to visit me, Nee-sama! I leave my sister in your care, everyone! Thank you for today! Let's meet again!"

The rest of them, minus Byakuya, simply wave their hands and smile.

Rukia enters the open doors. ' _I know that you wouldn't agree with me, overprotective brother that you are, Ichigo, but Karin will make a great Shinigami. I'm sure of it._ '

* * *

 _Glossary:_

Jigokuchō: black butterflies used by Shinigami to serve a variety of purposes

-bo: from bouya, means boy in Japanese language.

tsundere: a type of personality, just search in internet for more information.

gigai: a faux body, used by Shinigami when living in Human World for some time.

Tenchoō: Owner, as to call Urahara by his assistants

 _So, what do you think about this chapter? Review, kay?_

 _We will be back with training next chapter!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

 **Zanpakut** **ō Spirit(s)**

* * *

Rukia and Byakuya finished their assignments. They head to Kuchiki Estate.

Byakuya tells Rukia, "We will talk in the dojo."

Rukia is bewildered. "Why not in the study as usual, Nii-sama?"

"So the servants can't hear your voice at the case you shouts in answering my questions, of course."

Rukia blushes in respond. ' _I never shout like that in front of Nii-sama… I usually do it in daily basis, with Ichigo, though._ '

They enter Kuchiki Estate and straight to the dojo.

Byakuya breaks the silence. "Rukia, is nothing happened between you and Ichigo when you live together?"

Rukia answers calmly, "Nothing happened, Nii-sama. We are just friends."

Byakuya asks his next question, "Nothing happened between you and Renji before you two enter academy too?"

Rukia answers in a dejected voice, remembering Yoruichi's words about teen boys. "Yes, Nii-sama. I don't seem to transpire reactions from teenager boys even if they are supposed to be as randy as hell."

' _God. Abarai Renji is a freaking coward while Kurosaki Ichigo is a dense boy. I'm proud that Rukia is not a love-struck girl, but if this continues, there will be a problem in the future._ ' Byakuya reassures Rukia. "Don't let it bother you, Rukia. You look great and those boys are fools for not saying so."

' _Did Nii-sama just praise me? Then again, Nee-sama was a gentler version of me…_ ' Rukia says, "Thank you, Nii-sama."

"The dinner is one hour from now, Rukia." Byakuya stands up and goes out of the dojo. ' _After Rukia's battle in Winter War and her recent promotion to become fukutaicho, miai requests flood in. I have been holding them off by saying Rukia need to adjust herself with her new position, but for how long? And Clan Elders have been pressing me about either one of us have to marry. Like I can tolerate noble ladies, not counting the ones in Gotei 13, of course. They are usually boring and vain, that even Kusajishi Yachiru is a better choice for talking._ '

* * *

Karin is having a bad week. Since she started to put her reiatsu on a minimum output, ghosts or usually calls as Pluses, have been hanging out near her. They usually hanging around until she unleashes her reiatsu in the training or when she meets the resident Shinigami and let him do Konsō on the Pluses. ' _Ichi-nii has a strong body to be not affected with all the Plus wandered around him back then._ ' Between menstruation cramps and shoulder aches, her week is bad indeed.

Karin puts herself in the bed. She falls to sleep.

She is in the rainforest again. The weather is raining today in the rainforest. She can't see two white tigers too. ' _Where are they? They make interesting conversations and good at playing…_ ' She tries to see around, but the rain pours intensely there. She watches the black clouds. Then the scenery starts to blur.

Karin opens her eyes and sees that it's raining outside. ' _Weird. Did it rain in my dream because it's raining outside?_ '

At Urahara's Shop, Urahara Kisuke watches the rain. ' _This is not a normal rain. It's the second time… Somebody is able to control the weather… Is it Karin-san, I wonder? She needs a Zanjutsu class right away if it's like that._ '

* * *

Eight months have passed since Karin's first lesson. Now it's time for Zanjutsu.

Urahara greets her in the training ground. "Welcome, Karin-san. As you already finished learning your first half of Kido and basic of Hakuda, it's time for you to learn Zanjutsu. Because you already taking lessons in Kendo, your first lesson in Zanjutsu is jinzen instead. This is a fundamental, as every zanpakutō is unique. They have mind of their own. I want you to try to meditate and tell me how it goes. The zanpakutō spirit also may already tried to contact you."

Karin contemplates then says, "But Urahara-san, I haven't become a Shinigami yet, aren't I? Do you think I already have one? In what form the contact is?"

Urahara explains more. "It's true that you are not a Shinigami yet, but there is the case where the zanpakutō spirit try to speak even when the owner is not a Shinigami yet. So I hope you can try meditating to see it. Tell me, Karin-san, do you by any chance have a recurring dream or a very noisy conscience?"

' _Should I tell him about Thyme and Sage? That I have been dreaming about two white tigers in rainforest from long? What to do… It's not my fault that Urahara-san is talented at making people wary around him. Yoruichi-nee and Tessai-san are not like that in the regard._ ' Karin finally speaks. "Even if I have, how can they represent zanpakutō spirit?"

' _She already have them, then. While Kurosaki-san is very quick in learning the physical aspects in fighting, but he is imbalanced. Karin-san on the other hand…_ ' Urahara tries to be sincere and not very suspicious. ' _Karin-san is still wary of me. I'm hurt._ ' "Allow me to explain more, Karin-san. Zanpakutō and Shinigami are deeply related as they share same soul. Even if they share the soul, communication between Shinigami and zanpakuto spirit is needed, in order to be able to grow together. Zanpakutō spirit resides in the Shinigami's mind, in the place called as Inner World. Most of the case, the spirit usually initiate the meeting in sleep. Meditation is our way to initiate the meeting."

Karin tells Urahara, "I have been seeing two white tigers. Are they my spirits?"

Urahara replies, "Two spirits? I wonder… Even with double swords the spirit is still one… Well, your Zanpakutō spirit may have some secrets of its own. Have you ever meditate before, Karin-san?"

Karin nods. She already learned how to meditate from Tatsuki. "I have. Is normal meditation enough?"

Urahara answers, "Yes, it will be enough as your Shinigami power is not awaken yet."

' _When will it awake? Or to be precise, when will you let it awake?_ ' Karin sends a sharp glance to Urahara before closing her eyes. "Then I'll start now. Don't let anybody disturbs me, Urahara-san."

' _She is impatient, isn't she? But not yet, Karin-san._ ' Urahara says, "Go ahead, Karin-san."

Karin tries to eased her mind and coax the tigers to come. ' _Come out, Thyme, Sage! I've come to play with you guys!_ '

Karin is being sucked to the rainforest. She lands ungracefully in front of the tigers.

Thyme asks Karin in a mocking tone, "Do you really come here to play, I wonder?"

Sage tells Karin in a cold behaviour. "We reside in your mind, Karin. No use in lying."

' _While Thyme is brash persona and Sage is a cool persona, both of them are so cocky and all knowing. Not to mention they always try to beat me, either in mind game or physical game._ ' Karin grits her teeth. "If you two are so full of knowledge, can you tell me why I haven't got my Shinigami power yet?"

Thyme shakes his head in a mock sadness. "Karin, surely you already know? Do you need us to spell it for you?"

Karin tries to answer. "I haven't got it yet because I don't have enough power?"

' _Our master is helpless._ ' Thyme patience is running thin. "Wrong. You have the power, Karin. You have us."

Sage gives his wisdom to his naïve and uncertain master. "The answer is simple. You are not ready. There are so many things to learn before you are worthy to have Shinigami power, Karin."

Thyme chides Karin. "Don't come here with that depressed face, Karin. In fact, don't come here unless you get better in your training."

Sage tells her, "Learn Zanjutsu with real katana, Karin. You won't be able to wield us with using bokken in practice. Perfect your power and control, too."

"We are already so kind in giving you directions. Now, get out, Karin." Thyme grabs Karin and throw her out of Inner World.

Karin's real body is thrown up to the air as the result. Urahara managed to catch Karin before she lands to the ground. ' _Those tigers are temperamental, aren't they?_ '

Karin wakes up and yells. "Damn Thyme! He thrown me out! How dared he!" She quickly gets up and faces Urahara. "Thank you for catching me, Urahara-san."

Urahara replies, "Don't mind it, Karin-san."

Karin asks him, "Urahara-san, do you have katana here?"

"Eh? Katana, Karin-san?" Urahara blurts out. ' _What kind of conversation happened in there?_ '

"My smartass of spirit told me to train with real katana, Urahara-san. Or I wouldn't be able to wield them, he says." Karin is motivated, too motivated actually. ' _I'll show them who is the boss. Just wait, Thyme, Sage!_ '

' _She has it hard, huh. Karin-san rarely swears anymore since her training. Tessai doesn't allow her._ ' Urahara picks two bokken and give one to Karin. "Allow me to see how good you are with bokken first, Karin-san. If you are already good with bokken, I'll let you train with katana."

* * *

 _Glossary:_

Dojo: practice room/house for martial arts

Miai: a meeting between a woman and a man, in order to know each other better. After a few meetings, both sides will decide of whether they want to continue the relationship (in form of engagement/marriage) or not

Jinzen: Sword Meditation

Konsō: is the process by which a Shinigami sends wandering Pluses in the living world to either Soul Society or Hell

 _I choose herbs for their nicknames… I wanted to use flowers but… No flower seems to fit in. And they are tigers! Who would name tigers with flowers? Wake up, myself!_

 _I wrote the names in English, but actually Japanese called thyme as taimu and sage as seiji/se-ji. They represent great things mention below._

Thyme: courage, vigour, and strength

Sage: longevity, wisdom, and health

 _Please review. Tell me what you think._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _Kiss back at Guess. Have a fun time, everyone!_

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

 **Control**

* * *

Karin has finished her sparring with Urahara. She was unable to give a direct hit to him. Urahara didn't hold himself back. Karin could see Urahara movement and blocks most of his attacks, albeit a bit lagged. Urahara stated that her skill is already enough to let her train with katana.

Urahara prepares a katana and a sash to hold it. "Please familiarize yourself with this katana by attaching it to your hips using this sash and move around with it. Also try to continue Hakuda training in usual pace."

' _Surely it's not that heavy._ ' She holds the katana. ' _It's certainly heavier than bokken._ ' She uses the sash to secure the katana in her hips. Then she runs for 50 meters. "My time, Urahara-san?"

"1.23 seconds slower than your usual time, Karin-san," prepared as ever, Urahara used stopwatch to measure Karin's run speed.

Karin sighs. "Familiarizing really need to be done. Do I get to practice with this katana?"

Urahara states, "You may try to swing the katana for 100 times after you are back at your usual physical performance even with katana on your hip."

Karin receives the news with grace. "I'll be back on my usual speed a. s. a. p."

* * *

Karin is deemed back at her usual speed in her fourth Hakuda training after that additional weight. It take her that long because Yoruichi wickedly exploited Karin's new condition and she actually up her speed in the Hakuda training, little by little so Karin doesn't realized it.

Karin started to swing her katana 100 times. After that, she calls Urahara. "I have swung it 100 times, Urahara-san."

Urahara points on a wood pole beside him. "Then swing the katana to same place in this pole, Karin-san. If you are able to strike it 10 times consecutively this time, you may do it in bamboo pole next week."

"When I get to spar with you using katana, Urahara-san?"

"When you are able to hit bamboo pole in the same place for 50 times, consecutively, Karin-san."

' _What a crappy long road._ ' Karin mutilates the pole in 5 swings.

Urahara informs Karin, "Karin-san, this training is for control and preciseness, not for power. Please start again in the next pole."

Karin grunts out in frustration. "WHAT?! Then for 50 times in bamboo?!"

Urahara tells her in a cheerful tone. "I'll allow the bamboo to be cut in the 50th time, of course."

"Shit!" Karin stares at the next pole while calculating her strength for the swing. ' _How could Ichi-nii stand him? My brother is not known for his control!_ '

Urahara hums for a while. ' _Can't get her finish her training too quick._ '

* * *

The days pass away, now is November. Karin is thinking about reasons to cover her training, as now the weather will be too cold for playing soccer outside. While thinking, she bumps to a group of thugs.

They shouts, "Were are your eyes, little girl?!"

"They fit perfectly right here." Karin points her eyes. "What are you guys doing in front of elementary school gates?"

"Cocky bitch. We are waiting for Kurosaki Ichigo's little sisters." One of them grabs Karin shoulders. "Tell us which ones are them before we swings you faraway."

"You are looking at one of them right now." Karin lets go out of his grab and delivers her threat. ' _Might as well to use them to let go of my pent-up frustration._ ' "Shall I entertain you instead of my brother? At the very least, I know how to control myself. My brother is not the one to hold back, you know."

"Ohhh, you are going to regret saying that!" Their faces are red with anger. "Get her! Make her cry!" They gang up to catch Karin.

Karin swiftly dodges them. ' _What a pathetic bunch, 8 against 1._ ' She begins to attack them, to make them unconscious in one movement per person. ' _I have to say thank you to Yoruichi-nee. Hmmm, but if I finish them too fast, it's boring. Surely they can put a bit sport?_ '

Yuzu yells out. "Karin-chan! Sorry for the wait!"

' _Time to finish, then._ ' She finished the rest of them in quick strikes. "Let's go home, Yu."

Yuzu sees unconscious people around Karin. "Karin-chan! Who are they? Why you fight with them?!"

Karin explains, "They are stupid thugs who try to kidnap us to get back at Ichi-nii, Yuzu."

They leave the crime scene calmly while talking. "Oh. But aren't they are going to be back again to try? Onii-chan is famous."

Karin tells Yuzu, "To be pummelled again by an elementary school student? Surely they are not that pathetic."

Yuzu asks, "Next time, run instead of fighting them, okay? They might be dangerous!"

Karin answers, "Okay. They are boring as hell, after all."

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu wants to chide Karin, but then again, she is sure Karin can handle herself. "Well, let's go home. What do you want to eat for dinner?"

* * *

Inoue invites all of her friends for a Christmas Party from a month before. Ichigo declines. "Sorry, Inoue. My father says that Christmas is family time. Even if I have a girlfriend, I'm asked to bring her to our family party."

One of the girls asks him, "Kurosaki, aren't you on a long distance relationship with Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo is definitely agitated. "I'm not! Why did you think so?!"

She continues bluntly, "Because you seems sad since she was not here." It's far from over. "Are you get in a fight with her? That's why she went away?"

Ichigo shouts, "I'm not. Rukia simply lives with her brother in a faraway place now. We are not fighting nor dating!" ' _How can you date or fight someone when you can't see or hear her? Not that I want to!_ '

"Eh. So boring…" Ichigo is left in peace after that.

' _Kurosaki-kun withdrawn himself after the war. Tatsuki-chan, Asano-kun, and I invite him to many events. Most of the time he didn't come and when he came his soul is not with us. Ishida-kun and Sado-kun don't even try to talk to him. It's normal for Ishida-kun… But Sado-kun… I wonder, does he feel bad by still having his power? Kuchiki-san… It's seems like we need you here…_ ' Orihime can only watch Ichigo walks away.

* * *

Urahara stopped his conversation on the phone.

Yoruichi eyes him and says, "Why are you wanting Ishida Uryū to be here in Karin's introduction class of Hohō?"

Urahara smiles. "Quincy have Hirenkyaku, right? I want to introduce it to Karin-san along with Shunpo, Yoruichi-san. How I wish to let her see Sonido too…"

Yoruichi purrs. "What are you hiding from me, Kisuke? Split it up!" She is readying her claws.

' _I want to check something that I can't check from Kurosaki-san. I have my theory…_ ' Urahara tries to distract Yoruichi. "Yoruichi-san, I need opinion for my current invention. Can you help me?"

Yoruichi sheathes her claws. "That invention, huh. You can't run forever, Kisuke. I'll know sooner or later."

* * *

Today is an introduction for Hohō. Yoruichi (already in human form, she have finished toying with Uryū), Urahara, and Ishida Uryū are waiting for Karin.

Uryū touches his glasses. "Urahara-san, you haven't told me why I am here."

At that time Karin enters Urahara's shop. "Good afternoon!" She sees Uryū. "You are Ichi-nii's friend. Why are you here?"

Uryū turns to Urahara again. "What are you planning, Urahara-san? She is Kurosaki-kun's sister."

Yoruichi explains, "I'm going to show Karin Shunpo. You are going to show her Hirenkyaku. Are you ready for a tag, Uryū?"

Uryū is up to the challenge. "I'll show you that Quincy's step is superior than Shinigami's, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi smirks. "And I will show you real speed, Boy."

Karin is readying her eyes for the entertainment and lesson in one.

They start to flashing around. Yoruichi asks Karin, "Who is it, Karin?"

Karin shouts, "You, Yoruichi-nee. Game start!"

* * *

In the end, Yoruichi wins the tag. And she really riled up Uryū emotions after Uryū becomes it. She made Uryuu almost reach her every time only to move faster after that. "Who's faster now? Uryū?"

It would seems that Ishida Uryū is a sore loser. "Fine. You are faster than me. There! I've said it!"

Yoruichi smile smugly. "As long as you understand. Now, become Karin sparring partner for today."

Uryū replies with, "Yoruichi-san, you haven't explain why she is here. Don't tell me…"

Yoruichi confirms this, "She is training here. She need to train as Hollows follow her around."

Uryū replies, "Understandable. But Quincy arrows are not for practicing. How will she dodge them?"

Karin tells Uryū, "Try to shoot me, Ishida-san."

Uryuu is conflicted. "Even if you ask…"

Karin kicks a soccer ball to Uryū direction. "Shoot it, then."

He shoots the ball with an arrow. The ball lets out an explosion when it meet the arrow. "You are able to cover the ball with your reiatsu?"

Yoruichi explains, "Long before Zanpakutō exist, Shinigami used this method to take care of Hollows. It's not that surprising, isn't?"

"I suppose. Try to nullify this arrow then." He sends an arrow at Karin direction.

"Bakudō#8: Seki!" Karin repulses the arrow using Kido and movement of her hand.

"What will you use for more arrows?" Uryū prepares himself.

"This." Karin unsheathes her katana.

' _Interesting._ ' Uryū shoots his arrows.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

 **Limit**

* * *

Today lesson is over. Karin asks Uryū when he is ready to go back, "Are you going to tell Ichi-nii about this?"

Uryū answers, "I'm not his friend, so I'm not obligated to tell him about his sister activity to him."

"Is that so?" Karin not quite believing him. "Ishida-san, why do Quincy techniques kill Hollows? From my understanding, Ossan, I mean Sado-san and Orihime-chan abilities can purify the Hollows. You are human like them… So why Quincy's power is different?"

Uryuu hesitates a bit before answering. "I don't know the answer to that, Imōto-san. It's something about revenge and bloodline… My master was died before he can fully explain about everything and my father is not helping…"

Karin nods in understanding. "I feel you. Those secretive fathers. Thank you for helping today, Ishida-san."

"It's fine. I'm still green, sparring you helps me. And you give me something to think about." Uryuu goes out.

He is gone before Karin can ask him more. ' _Something to think about?_ '

* * *

-Next Week-

Karin tries to confirm her lesson for today. "Try Hirenkyaku? But Ishida-san says that Quincy power is about bloodline… How can I manage it?"

Yoruichi explains, "It's will be harder for you to try Shunpo in human body. The strain, you know. Hirenkyaku is not that taxing. You were able to analyse the fight, right?"

Karin states, "I could. But how can I manage Hirenkyaku when I can't manipulate reishi?"

Yoruichi asks her again to confirm it. "You are positive that you can't?"

Karin nods. "I have tried for a week. No result. While I able to understand the gist of it, I can't seem to be able to do it. It's weird when I'm able to pick Shinigami's techniques right away."

"This prove that Quincy's techniques solely belongs to Quincy…" Yoruichi simply states while her mind wanders. ' _And that you can't activate Quincy's power despite of your blood. Does Quincy's power need some triggers or what?_ '

Karin continues her explanation. "I can pull out Shunpo, you know. It's straining, just like you said. My muscles cries out after I tried them for some 200 steps, felt like I have just finished a 42 kilo meters marathons instead."

Yoruichi grinds Karin's head using both of her fists.

Karin yells in reflex. "It hurts!"

Yoruichi replies, "Of course it hurts! You have been running ahead without our permission! It won't do! I'm going to punish you!"

Karin tries to excuse herself. "Eh?! But I'm just too pumped up to waits for a week! Surely you ever experienced it, Yoruichi-nee?"

Yoruichi scolds Karin. "When it comes to life, you must never be careless or reckless! It make you an easy prey! Now, that it being said, I will punish you! You are going to learn how to become Yamato Nadeshiko! Now, let's choose the kimono first, shall we?" Yoruichi smirks.

' _This is bad._ ' Karin runs, but Yoruichi catches her. "NOOO!" Karin struggles while Yoruichi drags her to reach the wardrobe room. "I didn't sign for this!"

* * *

Isshin is meeting Urahara in secret in December 30.

Urahara drop the bombs. "Karin-san is unable to learn Hirenkyaku."

Isshin replies, "Are you sure she didn't just need more time?"

Urahara shakes his head. "Karin-san is talented and one month passed since the demonstration. Her eyes are able to follow both Shunpo and Hirenkyaku. Because I think Hirenkyaku is easier to learn for her human body, so I asked Karin-san to try." ' _And that other reason._ ' "She is unable to do it."

Isshin asks, "Is this means my children won't be able to access their Quincy powers? Or it's just for Karin?"

Urahara is unsure. "I don't know. We don't know anything about Quincy training. Moreover, Yuzu-san's reiryoku is stagnant and almost zero. It worries me. Should we try to heighten her sixth sense? Or take her to Ryūken-san instead?"

' _Masaki, is my trying bury the truth right? Or am I too protective?_ ' Isshin says, "No. She is the only normal one in the family. Well, two along with Ichigo now. I don't want to burden her. Bad enough that Ichigo had to through those and Karin has to learn tackling Hollows."

Kisuke is silent. ' _I wonder that they are happy being normal when their family members are not._ ' "Karin-san wishes to know the truth."

Isshin only gives him a complicated smile in return.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ryūken sees a determine face of a youngster. "Where is Masaki's letter, Kurosaki Yuzu?"

Yuzu replies truthfully. "You that it doesn't exist, Ishida Ryūken-san. I need reason to be given a meeting with you. Tō-san doesn't know that I remember you, my mother cousin. Why I never see you again?"

Ryūken tells a portion of truths to Yuzu. "I can't stand your father. Why you choose now to contact me, Yuzu?"

Yuzu says, "Because I want to know the truth. Ryūken-san, my whole family can see ghosts clearly. Kaa-san, Tō-san, Onii-chan, and Karin-chan. Why I'm the only one who can't?"

* * *

Ossan= Old man, Uncle. Comes from oji-san

Imōto= little sister

Reishi= spirit particles, components of all spiritual matter.

 _Forgot to add this last time. In the path of quick steps, there are Shunpo for Shinigami, Hirenkyaku for Quincy, and Sonido for Arrancar. Quick steps combine agility and reiatsu._

 _It's a rather short chapter, but it feels right to stop there._

 _Please review as a member in the case you want to ask some question, so I can PM you the answer._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

 **December 31, Part 1**

* * *

Ryūken speaks bluntly. "Is ghost and after life really exist? You believe in ghost even when you can't see them, Yuzu? And you haven't told me why you choose to confront me instead other people."

' _He is so cold. Is he really my mother cousin? Unbelievable._ ' Yuzu answers, "I can't see them but I can still feel their presence when they are near. And Kaa-san told you about sealing my spiritual power. Probably that's why I can't see ghosts."

' _Masaki should know that her children are smart little devils. Did she let Yuzu eavesdrop on purpose?_ ' Ryūken states in flat tone. "You eavesdropped on our conversation."

Yuzu replies with no guilty feeling. ' _How else you understand what happened when your entire family members are so secretive?_ ' "Yes. I did. You didn't even try to put ' _I don't know about what you are talking about?_ ' act?"

' _Headstrong, kids these day. Why they are so readily enter the danger like that? Curiosity combines with bravery are truly tragedy in making._ ' Ryūken tells her. "Masaki told that you are dangerously deceptive and will totally master the art of charming people to do your biding. Might as well to surrender."

Yuzu eyes are teary. "Kaa-san really understood, weren't she?" She stops the tears from falling and asks Ryūken, "Can you unseal it? I want it back."

Ryūken confirms it. "I can. But we have to get your father permission first. It's a very dangerous ritual. You may die from it."

Yuzu eyes is unwavering, she is determined to have her power. "I'll take the risk. My father will give his permission. I will make him." Yuzu smile serenely. "Thank you for today, Ryūken-san. Please contact me about the schedule."

' _Kurosaki Ichigo is a force of nature, they say. I'm willing to bet that his sisters can beat him for miles when it comes to goading people._ ' He opens the door for Yuzu. "I will. See you again, Yuzu."

* * *

Today is the last day of the year in Soul Society. How do Shinigamis from Gotei 13 spend their time?

* * *

-Ichibantai-

Sasakibe Chōjirō reports, "Preparations for tomorrow annual New Year's tea party are done, Genryūsai-dono."

Soul Society is heavily influence by Eastern traditions. Even so, Western influences are being brought to Soul Society little by little by connoisseurs like Chojiro and new souls from Human World. Genryūsai knows Chojiro's love for Western tea and cuisine, so he lets Chōjirō prepare annual Western tea party for Taichos and Fukutaichos in New Year's Day of Western Calendar. In return, Chōjirō happily helps Genryuusai in Ocha no Kai from time to time.

Genryūsai nods. "That is good. I hope it can help to make we understand each other better this year. Winter War battle proven that the teamwork is very bad. What else for today, Chōjirō?"

Chōjirō answers, "Our division annual report is done. We are waiting for other divisions to submit their reports, Genryūsai-dono."

"Send Jigokuchō to tell them to finish it quick." Genryūsai touches his beard. ' _Slow, the lot of them. Do making reports need to be put to Academy's curriculums? And judging from the growth of Kurosaki's siblings, do we need to change the study style a bit? Then again, they are exceptions…_ '

* * *

-Nibantai-

Soi Fong is finishing the annual report with the help of her seated officers, minus her Fukutaichō. "Omaeda, finish the Keiratai reports. If you don't, I'm going to burn your snacks and put you on a diet so your body will be suitable for Onmitsukidō." She continues on the report. ' _Changing annual report deadline from Lunar's New Year to Western's New Year is the one of the best decisions made by S_ _ōtaich_ _ō. It allow us to relax on Lunar's New Year. It pains me to acknowledge this, but mother cooks best food in Lunar's New Year._ '

"…" Omaeda knows that his Taichō doesn't have the patience to oversee his diet, but she truly did burn his office snacks for 3 months straight without fail last year. So he puts his snack aside and begins to check Keiratai monthly reports to sum them up.

* * *

-Sanbantai-

Rose tells his Fukutaichō, "Izuru, call Riku so he can send the report to Ichibantai. We are finally done for this year."

Izuru Kira stands up. "I will, Taichō. Though I don't mind sending them myself."

"You might want to help Hinamori, Izuru." Seeing Izuru's puzzled face, he explains, "Shinji is not a big fan of reports. He has been working diligently these months as he is building relationship with Hinamori, but the strain catch up today. He already goes ahead to Human World to meet the Vizards, leaving Hinamori behind with unfinished report."

Izuru says, "I'll tell Riku, Taichō. And I ask permission to help Gobantai."

Rose smiles. "Permission granted. Take Hinamori to have fun after that, Izuru."

Izuru leaves the office with a blush. Rose leaves the office afterward and heads to Senkaimon.

* * *

-Yonbantai-

Being diligent and dutiful healers, they have finished the report last afternoon. That is, if only Jūichibantai doesn't sent a horde of injured people today, including their Taichō.

' _The cut is not deep, but it bleeds a lot. The wound must be closed or we need to transfuse some blood to Zaraki-taich_ _ō._ ' Unohana asks the bleeding Taichō. "Zaraki-taichō, can you tell me what happened?"

Kenpachi shrugs. "Beats me. Yachiru went wild suddenly from her trip to see Kuchiki Byakuya. Last time she done this, she was changing her teeth for the first time years ago. Yumichika currently tries to coax her while Ikakku and Makimaki are finishing the annual report."

All the Shinigami of Yonbantai, minus Unohana Retsu, shivered in hearing the antics of the little pink demon. ' _We need to remember that Kusajishi-fukutaich_ _ō receives her band for her strength, not only because she is a foster daughter of Zaraki-taich_ _ō. What will happened to the world when she grows up?_ '

* * *

-Gobantai-

' _I'm happy because Hirako-taich_ _ōdoesn't coddle me. He helped me pour Aizen-taich_ _ō out of my life, being a fellow betrayed victim he is. He is an easy taicho to work with. But why he choose today of all day to skip from work?!_ ' Hinamori Momo sees the letter her Taichō left after lunch. ' _I totally understand Shiro-chan's feeling. It is sucked to be left with unfinished paperwork._ '

She hear Izuru's voice. "Hinamori-kun, may I come in?"

She answers, "Of course, Kira-kun. Do come inside, it's not locked."

Izuru opens the door. "I hear that Hirako-taichō left you as he is going to Human World for today."

Momo sighs. "I finally understand why Hitsugaya-kun yells his lungs out when Rangiku-san doen't do her paperwork and drink instead. I hope Hirako-taichō don't make this as a habit."

Izuru offers to help, "I can help you if you want. My work in Sanbantai have finished for this year. And my Taichō thinks we need to have fun after finishing all this year work."

Momo is grateful of Kira's help. "Of course I'm glad that you want to help me, Kira-kun. Come to think about it, I haven't seeing my grandmother for months. Do you want to accompany me there? I will treat you with our cooking." ' _I haven't met grandma as I haven't fully healed this year… I don't want to make her worry, but not showing myself will totally made her worry, isn't it?_ '

' _Hinamori-kun is inviting me to meet her grandmother… Don't falter, Izuru! Get a grip of yourself!_ ' Izuru tries his best to speak normally. "I will be honoured to. Let's finish the report then, Hinamori-kun."

Momo nods. They work to finish the report together in a quick pace.

* * *

-Rokubantai-

Renji finished sending his division's annual report. He sees a frenzy in the Yonbantai's Barracks. He calls Hanataro. "Yo, Hanataro! What happened? Did Zaraki-taicho sent them here?"

Hanataro answers, "No, Renji-san. Kusajishi-fukutaichō sent them here. Ummm, she went wild after seeing Kuchiki-taichō, said Zaraki-taichō. Do you know anything, Renji-san?"

Renji gulped in hearing the explanation. "I don't know, but I'll see what I can do."

Hanataro says, "Thank you, Renji-san." Iemura calls Hanataro to get back to work. "I must go back to tend them. Excuse me."

Renji is back to his division office. He asks his Taichō. "Taichō, I saw a commotion in Yonbantai's Barracks. They said that Kusajishi-fukutaichō injured more than half members of Jūichibantai. She went wild after seeing you, Zaraki-taichō said."

Byakuya asks the most important question to him. "Did she manage to injure Zaraki?"

Renji nods. "She did. What happened, Taichō?"

Byakuya answers reluctantly. "She asked for sweets as usual. I gave her chocolate bars. She seemed to eat them slower than usual. So when I ask her to open her mouth to see of whether she has cavities, she denied and run back to Jūichibantai. To think that she went to injure Zaraki… Is the question that make her mad? Or is it because I guess it right? I will head to Jūichibantai, Renji." ' _I'm responsible for making her mad, but why?_ '

"Do I need to accompany you, Taichō?" While Renji believes in his Taichō strength, but he knows that Kusajishi Yachiru is one hell of a child.

"No need, Renji. Today's duty is over. Don't forget that tomorrow is the annual tea party." Byakuya heads to Jūichibantai Barracks.

Renji thinks, ' _Should I ask for female opinion in this case? To whom I should consult about the situation? Unohana-taich_ _ō? Ise-san? Rangiku-san? Rukia? Hinamori?_ '

* * *

 _Ocha no Kai: Tea Ceremony Club_

 _Keiratai: Patrol Corps_

 _Sorry, but I can't answer about the Quincy theories… It will be spoilers if I do that._

 _So, why Yachiru went wild? Will Renji consult to one of the women?_

 _Please make a guess and or review._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I was mulling over my next step in real life._

 _Well, this is it!_

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

 **December 31, Part 2**

* * *

-Nanabantai-

Iba reports to his Taichō. "Komamura-taichō, our squad annual report have been sent to the Ichibantai barracks!"

Komamura nods, "Good work, Tetsuzaemon. I heard that Kusajishi-fukutaichō went wild on members of Juuichibantai. Is that true?"

Iba answers, "That is true, Taichō. Even Zaraki-taichō was hurt. I'm asking permission to help Juuichibantai, Taichō."

Komamura stands up. "Let's go there, Tetsuzaemon. I think I can distract Kusajishi-fukutaichō for a while."

Iba nods and stands up. ' _Come to think about it, Komamura-taich_ _ō is one of the people that Kusajishi-fukutaich_ _ō likes to bug around. I only hope that she finally realizes that Taich_ _ō is a wolf, not a dog._ ' Iba thinks this while walking to Juuichibantai barracks with Komamura.

* * *

-Hachibantai-

Nanao scolds Shunsui for lazing around. "Taichō, continue your work! My part is done already! We need to send the annual report today!"

Shunsui flirts with Nanao, as usual. "Nanao-chan, I'll do it fast if Nanao-chan agree to go to Hatsumode with me…"

' _Taich_ _ō and Rangiku delay working on paperwork all the time… I wonder the situation at Juubantai. Poor Hitsugaya-taich_ _ō._ ' Nanao almost at her wits end. "You need to finish it fast as it's your work, Kyoraku-taichō! Hatsumode have no relation with this! And Ise Clan is overseeing all temples, so I'm busy in New Year!"

A knock can be heard. Tatsufusa Enjōji shouts from outside. "Ise-fukutaichō! Abarai-fukutaichō is here and wish to see you!"

' _Why Abarai comes to see me?_ ' Nanao says, "Please come in, Abarai-kun."

"Ise-san. Please help us in subduing Kusajishi-fukutaichō!" Renji begs to Nanao.

Nanao replies, "Unohana-taichō have sent a Jigoku-chō to me to ask about the situation, but I'm afraid I can't help. If Yachiru is mad at Kuchiki-taichō and attacked Zaraki-taichō, I'm simply don't know what to do."

Shunsui joins the conversation while working on his paperwork. "Aren't you from Jūichibantai before your promotion, Abarai? What do think about this situation?"

"I don't think that the cause is her tooth this time, like the last time she went wild. And…" Renji adds reluctantly, "…Yumichika-san thinks that Kusajishi-fukutaichō might have a crush in Kuchiki-taichō. Others, including me, disagree because she is still a child and so childish in comparison to Hitsugaya-taichō. But after today, I'm not sure about it."

' _Ayasegawa-san is certainly insightful even he is a narcissist._ ' Nanao says, "That is interesting theory I suppose. And crush isn't really occur at certain age or maturity, Abarai-kun."

Shunsui stands up from his chair. "Shall we check it, then? The report is done, Nanao-chan."

Nanao checks on the report. "But, how? So fast…" She glares at him. "I want the next report to be done in record speed like this again."

"I can't promise you that. Love story is a nice fuel, Nanao-chan." Shunsui ushers them to walk to Jūichibantai barracks while he gives the annual report to Enjōji and asks him to send it to Ichibantai.

* * *

-Kyūbantai-

Shūhei sent the annual report to Ichibantai. When he get back to Kyūbantai barracks, Kensei and Mashiro already left the place. They wrote a letter for Shūhei. "We leave it to you about the articles and people distribution for New Year's Eve and Day coverages. We are going to spent time in Living World for tonight. See you on the Tea Party tomorrow. Muguruma Kensei and Kuna Mashiro."

Shūhei splits the responsibilities up for the articles to his subordinates. Then somebody asks him. "What about Jūichibantai coverage for today, Hisagi-fukutaicho?"

' _Ah. That is tricky alright, as they will tear us to shreds if we report it whether the content is true or not._ ' Shūhei answers, "I'll negotiate with them first about it. I'm heading to Jūchibantai barracks. I'll leave the rest to you."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

-Jūbantai-

Tōshirō have finished his part of annual report. He is getting Rangiku to finish her part. "Matsumoto! Do you job! Five last pages! You can go anywhere you want after that!"

Rangiku sits straight and starts to finish her part. "Anywhere, Taichō? Can I get the permission to Karakura Town?"

Tōshirō sighs. "Matsumoto, Shiba Isshin will explain it to us when the time comes. If not, it's his right to do as such."

"He is obliged to tell us as he left us without warning twenty years ago. He need to tell us the reason at the very least. And after my last experience, I'm not sure about I want wait."

' _Ah. You had bad experience with waiting, aren't you, Matsumoto? Stupid Ichimaru._ ' Tōshirō says, "Six months. If you do your paperwork and not drunk for six months, you are allowed to visit Karakura Town."

Rangiku starts to bargain. "Six months are too long, Taichō! One month!"

Tōshirō shakes his head. "One month hardly pays for the paperwork I'll be working for allowing you to go to Karakura, Matsumoto. Six months."

Rangiku pleads again. "Three months, Taichō! Count it as your White Day gift for me! Please?"

' _Soul Society is more peaceful and serene before people start to celebrate Christmas, Valentine, White Day, and what so ever._ ' Tōshirō gives in. "Fine. Three months. Start from today."

Rangiku shouts in respond. "EH?! But New Year's Eve drinking?!"

' _Which one is stronger? Her will to meet our last Taich_ _ō or her need to drink? For her health, I hope the answer is the former._ ' Tōshirō smirks, "Take it or leave it, Matsumoto."

"I'll take it! I'll take it!" Rangiku does her paperwork diligently. ' _You are going to treat me batches of alcoholic drink when I meet you, Shiba Isshin!_ '

* * *

From here on, the sequences will be 12th, 13th, and 11th instead.

* * *

-Jūnibantai-

Kurotsuchi Mayuri gets out from his personal laboratory. He approaches Akon about the newest info. "That pink-haired little demon went wild they said? How bad was the damage? I want to run some experiments with her. All safe, of course. Can it be done, Akon?"

Akon answers, "Yes, she was. Almost all members injured, including Zaraki-taichō. I doubt that we can test her, Taichō. Zaraki-taichō won't allow us."

Mayuri replies with hate and passion. "Bah! That Zaraki knows nothing about educating a child! He spoiled her too much! Just look at her! She is practically a wild dog that bite the hands that feed her! I raised Nemu just fine in comparison!"

The rest of the lab members become silent in Mayuri's declaration. They all think, ' _You guys are bad parents! And you are definitely worse than him, Taich_ _ō!_ '

Mayuri walks away. He calls Nemu. "I'm going to persuade Sōtaichō. Let's go, Nemu!"

Nemu answers, "Yes, Mayuri-sama."

* * *

-Jūsanbantai-

Annual report is done. The problem is who the one that will send the document to Ichibantai.

Sentarō shouts, "I will send the report to Ichibantai!"

Kiyone yells, "I will! You have sent the monthly report last month!"

Rukia tries to cut the debate. "I don't mind sending them, Sentarō, Kiyone."

They protest to Rukia. "Of course you can't, Fukutaichō! It's our job!"

Ukitake Jūshirō is coughing in front of them. He immediately says, "Why don't you just sent them together? The report is quite thick to be taken by one person."

They quickly take the report out. "Yes, Taichō! We will take a medic with us after we send the report. Please wait for us!" They go by shunpo.

Ukitake says, "Ah. They didn't have to call on medic… I'm fine."

Rukia is a bit worried about her Taichō's health. "It's almost time for monthly check, isn't it, Taichō?"

In Jūsanbantai, paperworks are usually done in a room that has outer doors to garden, to sooth the eyes in garden scenery when working. One of their subordinate calls from the inner doors. "Kuchiki-fukutaichō! Shirogane Mihane from Rokubantai is here to see you!"

Ukitake sees this as a perfect chance to divert Rukia's attention. "Please come inside, Shirogane-san. Is there anything that we can do to help you?"

Mihane replies politely, "I'm sorry to impose you, Ukitake-taichō, Kuchiki-fukutaichō. Abarai-fukutaichō asked me to take Kuchiki-fukutaichō to Jūichibantai barracks to help in calming Kusajishi-fukutaichō."

Rukia asks her. "Can you tell us what happened, Shirogane? Why would Rokubantai helps in calming Kusajishi-fukutaichō?"

Mihane answers. "I will. But can we talk when walking there? I'm worried about Kuchiki-taichō."

Ukitake grabs his sweets stash. "Bribe, Rukia."

Rukia stands up. "I understand, Taichō. Let's head there." They head out. "The story, Shirogane."

* * *

 _I cut this chapter to two because it becomes too long for one chapter. Dearie._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _The last part for New Year's Eve in Soul Society!_

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

 **December 31, Part 3**

* * *

-Jūichibantai-

Yumichika tries to coax Yachiru gently. "Fukutaichō. Now that most of the guys are in Yonbantai Barracks while Ikkaku and Maki-Maki are doing the annual reports, can you tell me of what's going on with you? Zaraki-taichō worries. We all worry."

Yachiru explains to Yumichika. "Yun-Yun, my guard was dropped when I'm with Byakushi today… I actually stared at him a few times and forgot to eat. But I'm back on guard after that and I can hurt you guys just fine. What happened to me?"

' _Ah. People often forget, but Fukutaich_ _ō came from Kusajishi, the 79_ _th_ _district of North Rukongai. Before meeting Zaraki-taich_ _ō, she must have been living with only using instincts, reflexes, and reiatsu in order to get through the day. For people that comes from the dark like us, dropping our guard to other people, trusting them, and putting our life in their hands are hard, sometime impossible things to do._ ' Yumichika asks her, "But Fukutaichō lower your guard to us, right? And you trust us enough to let us do the battle."

Yachiru answers slowly and menacingly. "I lower my guard, yes, but I never dropped them entirely, Yun-Yun. Ken-chan taught me to be on guard all the time as he has enemies everywhere. But I dropped it when I'm with Bya-kun today."

' _And people wonder why grown men of J_ _ūichibantai afraid of Yachiru. She is a scary one beneath her childish persona, certainly live up to her namesake. Now, how can you explain attractiveness, charm and love to a child, a child warrior to be exact. Can anybody help me?_ ' Yumichika starts with, "Fukutaichō, how do you feel about Zaraki-taichō? And how do you feel about Kuchiki-taichō?"

Yachiru replies, "I love them. They are both strong and determined. Ken-chan is stronger, of course."

Yumichika continues, "Will you allow Zaraki-taichō to have a girlfriend? A mother candidate to you?"

Yachiru thought for a while before answers. "If she can make Ken-chan happy and she can keep up with us, I will give my blessing."

' _Where we can find that woman, exactly?_ ' Yumichika asks again. "Will you allow Kuchiki-taichō to have a wife? He might be single after his wife death, but sooner or later he has to marry. He didn't have any child yet."

Yachiru was emitting her reiatsu so high that pink cat aura can be seen clearly in her back. "NO! HE IS MINE! I won't let him…" She blinks when she realizes her answer. "My feelings for Ken-chan and Bya-kun are of different kinds, aren't they, Yun-Yun?"

Yumichika smiles. "That's right, Fukutaichō. You don't have to worry. It's normal to completely drop your guard in this case."

This case is an eyes-opener to Yachiru. "There must be many things I don't understand yet. You will explain them to me, right?"

Yumichika is bursting with pride. Their fukutaicho is growing. "Of course, fukutaichō. Do you want to learn Kidō too?"

Yachiru nods. "It's going to be cool if I can show Byakki my Kidō."

Yumichika adds, "Are you going to tell the real reason to the rest of the guys?"

Yachiru says, "No. A woman is allow to have secrets, right?"

Yumichika answers. "Of course. If you apologize to them, Fukutaichō, they won't ask anything after that."

Yachiru repeats the sentence. "They won't ask anything if I apologize. Really?"

' _They will be too shocked to ask any question, actually._ ' "Yes, they won't." Yumichika smirks, "Shall we just try it?" He motions a Jigokuchō.

Yachiru pouts a little. "I'll do it. But I'll beat you if they still ask some questions after that. This is going to be my first apology and I dislike apologizing."

Yumichika sends a Jigokuchō to Yonbantai Barracks. He is going to prepare another one to be send to Rokubantai when Byakuya steps on the ground.

"Byakushi." Yachiru calls him. "I know you what to ask me about earlier, but can you wait until Ken-chan is here? I don't want to do it twice."

"I see." He keep standing at his spot.

A few minutes after that, people begins to pour in.

Renji, Shunsui, and Nanao entered together. Byakuya sent a sharp glance to Renji. Renji went to help Ikkaku. Nanao is puzzled that Yachiru's mood is no longer out for blood, but a bit different than the usual. Shunsui offers sake to Byakuya, to which Byakuya declines.

Komamura, Iba, and Shuuhei arrived next. Yachiru hugs Komamura happily while calling him Doggy, much to Komamura's chagrin. Iba is afraid of Yachiru, as he was a member of Jūichibantai before transferring. Shūhei is also puzzled that Yachiru is no longer mad.

Rukia, Ukitake and Mihane approach the place at the same time with the lot coming from Yonbantai. There are Unohana and Isane as the representative from Yonbantai, and Kenpachi with the rest of the newly healed members of Jūichibantai.

Maki-Maki goes to deliver the report to Ichibantai.

Yachiru clears her throat. All of them are silent right now. "Yun-Yun, take care of Hisa-chan."

Yumichika holds Shūhei by his hands while Ikkaku inspects his pockets and put recorder, camera, note and any paparazzi things on their office. After that, Yumichika let Shuuhei go. Ikkaku is back to see Yachiru's grand whatever it is.

Yachiru tells them. "I don't know what you guys real reason to be here, for people beside Jūichibantai, Re-chan, Kotetchin, and Byakushi. Ken-chan and you guys, I'm sorry that I hurt you today! Re-chan and Kotetchin, I'm sorry that I make Yonbantai so busy on the last day of work this year! Byakushi, Ken-chan, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you the reason." Yachiru bows to them. "I'm really sorry!"

A quarter of Jūichibantai members are fainted due to shock. Another quarter is can't say or do anything. Half of them shouts words like, "Punch me! I'm still dreaming!" "Fukutaichō is apologizing? There will be storm tomorrow!" "Is this Aizen's hypnotist?"

Kenpachi says, "You won't tell us the reason."

Yachiru replies, "Yes. You don't mind, right, Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi asks, "Well, the problem is cleared by Yumichika, isn't it?" Yachiru nods. "Then it's fine, Yachiru."

There is still a very late person. Shiba Ganju arrived. He shouts, "Guys, point me a place close enough to Shihōin Mansion to see fireworks from there, would you?"

Yumichika's eyes are affronted that he have to see Ganju again. "What are you doing in Seireitei, Ugly Face?"

Ganju replies, "If you are not interested in answering just shut up, Narcissist!"

Rukia asks him, "Ganju-dono, why do you have to do that? Kūkaku-dono's order?"

Ganju nods. "That's right, Rukia-chan. Nee-san wants to cheer Yūshirō up in his house arrest, so I'm to make the fireworks from a far. Part of training."

Ikkaku says, "Then you have to be able to make the fireworks to be seen from any part of Seireitei. Part of your training. Make one from here."

Ganju is confronted with so many hopeful faces that practically sing, ' _Fireworks! New Year's Eve with fireworks!_ ' He gives in. "Fine. I'll make them from here."

They dance around happily. "Hooray! Contact other divisions! Party time!"

A guard from Kuchiki House lands in front of Byakuya. "Kuchiki-denka, Head Chef has finished the New Year's special desserts as you have asked yesterday."

Yachiru's ears perk up in hearing the world desserts. She comes near Byakuya in record time.

Byakuya asks her, "Whatever your reason it is, it's not because you are having a toothache, right?"

Yachiru pulls Byakuya's hands. "Yup. The desserts are for me, Bya-kun?"

Byakuya orders the guard, "Bring the sweets here." He let go of his hands and looks at Yachiru. "They are not for you. The sweets are to accompany the fireworks viewing."

Yachiru smiles. ' _As if you know that there would be fireworks today._ '

Unohana can't stand unbalanced diets. She informs them. "Sweets are not nutritious enough, especially for recently wounded patients." Unohana adds, "Isane. Remind all squads to bring food ingredients from their quarters. After that, call Yonbantai members. I'm going to start cooking." She sees Yumichika. "Ayasegawa-san, can you show me the kitchen?"

' _Weren't you the one who made the kitchen, Unohana Yachiru-san?_ ' Yumichika knows better so he simply guides her. "This way, Unohana-taichō."

* * *

In the Human World, Uryū decides that it's time to ask his father. "Did mother really die from illness, father?"

Ryūken puts his cigarette out and says, "Are you really ready for the truth, Uryū?"

Uryū answers, "Quincy ability can't make money is nothing but an excuse, isn't it. You have another reasons. Important ones."

' _Should I tell him everything? Or only parts of them?_ ' Ryūken points at the chair in front of him. "Sit. It's a very long story."

* * *

Most of the Shinigami are in Jūichibantai main yard. The absent ones are the ones who already have plan ahead for the night. Ganju is readying the firework balls. Shūhei documents the party by taking pictures and chatting with people. The foods are being shared evenly. The desserts are not allowed to be taken yet, per Unohana's order.

Toushiro says, "Remember, Matsumoto."

Rangiku replies, "No sake. I know, Taichō."

Iba and Renji shouts, "Yachiru apologized and Matsumoto(Iba)/Rangiku-san(Renji) stay away from sake?! World is gonna ends soon!" They are a bit drunk when saying this.

Rangiku puts them to the ground. "I think you guys will die first before the World end."

Muffled voices can be heard from below. "Forgive us…"

Toushiro sees the scenery with bored eyes. Some men never know when to shut their mouths up.

"Here we go!" Ganju lights the first ball and throw it high. It blooms beautifully in the sky. Yamamoto-soutaicho asks to be allowed to light the next ball. He lights the ball with Kidō and throws them. Some people are using the opportunity to make the longest and highest throw championship. Ganju supervises them while eating his food.

People start to eat (and snatching piece of food from nearest bowl) at the sound of the first firework. Yachiru in particular finish her meal in one gulp and head to the desserts. Unohana lets her to get one slice of every type of desserts. Apparently Head Chef of Kuchiki House made twelve types of desserts today in large batches. He rarely make desserts as Byakuya choose spicy food for most of the time.

Byakuya comments to Rukia, "The cook seems to be very enthusiastic about the desserts, Rukia."

Rukia replies, "He rarely make one beside the sweets for tea ceremony, isn't he, Nii-sama? And we rarely host a party as we are busy with paperwork."

Byakuya responds with, "That's true."

They sees the fireworks in comfortable silence, with people starts to riot due to excessive drinking.

Yachiru brings Kenpachi and Ukitake to desserts table. "Ken-chan, Ukki, eat these! They are so tasty! I have to give Bya-kun's head chef a gift! He is so talented!"

Kenpachi gets a slice of a cake and so did Ukitake.

Kenpachi asks her, "What kind of gift you want to give to him?"

Yachiru answers vaguely. "Hmmm… A rare ingredient, perhaps?"

She jumps out and sits near Byakuya. "Byakushi, let me point you the dessert made from banana! Give my regards to your head chef, kay? The desserts are all delicious!"

Byakuya stands up to see the banana-added dessert. "He is done a great job with the desserts. I will tell him that."

Rukia sees the scenery in front of her. ' _Ichigo. You have change so many lives here. I can't imagine that all Gotei 13 actually partying and fireworks viewing together. We are so squad-oriented before. Too bad you can't be here to see this. We are able to live peacefully at the cost of your power. You are not happy without it, yet you let it go. You must hate the powerless you, aren't you, Ichigo? We will find a way to help you. Soon, I hope. Wait for it, Ichigo._ '

Rukia gets up to pick the desserts.

* * *

 _I wonder about the guard of people in Bleach. Almost all of them have guards and pretty thick ones, I think. They are warriors after all._

 _Yachiru has auto-reflexes and they are part of her guard. It's a bad news to make her antsy, people._

 _Can you guess what happened in Human World at December 31?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _Reply for Guest at Chapter 13:_

I remember that and will work it out, in the sequel to this fic. Not on this one, as this one is dedicated for action and spiritual life shenanigans. Don't worry, Byakuya is not a lolicon.

 _Kisuke's and Yoruichi's birthdays are in December 31 and January 1! I almost forgot about their birthdays. It's a good thing I realized them in last minutes and add those to this chapter._

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

 **Surprise Party**

* * *

Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and Visored are preparing for the surprise birthday party. They forgot congratulating Urahara and Yoruichi last year as the after effect of the Winter War.

"Why can't we 'ave a simple birthday party? Why we 'ad to make all these things?" Hiyori protests to Tessai.

Shinji smiles widely and says, "Ain't it good to surprise them sometime? They need to taste their own medicine, don'cha think?"

' _It's rare for Hage to say something good._ ' Hiyori asks Tessai, "So Karin's already prepared akin of Kidō trap, Tessai?"

Tessai nods. "That's right. A fine trap, if I might add. Ah. From time to time, Tenchō always give his employees holidays on December 31-January 2. If Karin didn't tell me that Tencho and Yoruichi-dono are wanted to be surprised, I will keep on thinking that they want to have a private time together."

' _Urahara is pickin' too many human habits._ ' Lisa replies, "They should have told us from the start."

Hachi reminds them. "Ten minutes before New Year! It's the time!"

* * *

Ishida's Residence

Ryūken says, "I have told you the whole story. Well, it's up to you to use your Quincy power or not."

Uryū responds with, "You give no command? Prohibition? How unlike you."

Ryūken replies, "You will still do whatever you want even if I forbid you to, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll give a hand if you are in trouble."

Uryū blushes hearing his father says that. "I don't need you to save me! Happy new year and good night!" He leaves Ryūken alone.

' _What an awkward child… Will he have a different personality if you still alive, Kanae?_ ' Ryūken sighs. He grabs his phone and contacts someone. "It's me, Ishida. I have something to ask."

* * *

Urahara and Yoruichi spend the night in quite a depressed mood. They have a cake, celebration hats, cracker bonbons, and only the two of them to celebrate their birthdays.

Yoruichi says, "They forget again…"

Urahara grumbles, "I can understand Ururu and Jinta not knowing… But Tessai?! He knows us since our childhood!"

Yoruichi replies, "We should invite them rather than hoping for a surprise party… Tessai is a bit slow and too polite for it, while Ururu and Jinta have no clue about it."

Urahara agrees, "Let's do that for next year…"

Five minutes before 12 o'clock. The ceiling is glowing and Kidō ropes grab them suddenly from the ceiling. Both of them are caught unaware. As they struggle, the ropes continue to entwine and pull them to the ceiling, making Kidō net.

Yoruichi snaps, "What the hell is this? Your joke, Kisuke?!"

Urahara examines the net calmly. "I won't be trapped here if I made this, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi calms down. "Is Tessai the one that make it? I don't think we are that rusty, letting our enemies can catch us unaware, right?"

Urahara explains, "This is a variation of Hainawa, combine with a timer, spread through the ceiling of the shop. It's made by Karin-san, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi replies, "Karin is this good at Kidō?! Anyway, until when we reside here?"

At one minute before midnight, the net moves their body around and practically throw them to the ground in front of the shop. They swing their bodies around in order to land gracefully.

Vizard, Tessai, Ururu and Jinta welcomes them. They use cracker bonbons at Urahara and say, "Happy birthday, Urahara Kisuke!"

Tessai's watch gives a light, providing them that the day have change. They use cracker bonbons at Yoruichi. "Happy birthday, Shihōin Yoruichi!"

Urahara smiles happily. "Thank you, everybody. Come in, we haven't cut the cake yet."

Yoruichi grins. "Thank you, you guys. We pretty much give up at the hope of getting a surprise."

Jinta says, "Well, Tessai-san thinks that you guys want to spend the birthday privately, you see."

Ururu adds, "But Karin-chan said that you guys will choose to go elsewhere if wanted a private time. Which pretty much lead us to this party."

They enter the shop while still chatting. "Should we use training ground instead? The dining room is not big enough."

Love says, "We brought cards, karaoke sets, New Year's specials game, New Year's food, and many more."

Rose adds, "There are birthday gifts too."

Urahara grabs the cake and start moving downstairs.

Yoruichi brings the plates and cups and moving in front of the guess. "Cake, after that…" She smirks to the ones behind her, "King's game. Are you ready?"

All of them can guess whatever inside Yoruichi's head, it's full of teasing ideas, which suit King's game too much.

Rose lets out his guitar and plays while the other sings Happy Birthday enthusiastically, as passing birthday again is a blessing after their near death experiences. Tessai lights the candles in the cake with Kido. Yoruichi and Urahara blow the lights out from opposite sides.

While distributing cake slices, Urahara's phone is ringing. He answers the call. "Karin-san. Wait, I'll put the call on speaker." He puts the call on speaker. "Please continue."

Karin is never big on small talks, so she simply says, "Okay. Happy birthday, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-nee. Happy New Year too. Is the trap worked earlier?"

Yoruichi answers, "Thank you, Karin. It was working wonderfully. You successfully trapped former Taichō and former third seat of the fastest squad."

Hiyori comments, "Wonder if that means she is a good one or you guys gettin' too old."

Yoruichi replies skilfully, "Not all of us is eternally small like you, Hiyori-chan."

Hiyori is easily baited, "Whatcha say?! Perverted cat!"

Karin answers calmly while Hiyori and Yoruichi are bantering in background. "Well, as it's already late and our family will go to the shrine for Hatsumode tomorrow morning, I'll cut the call. Give my regard to Hiyori's crush. Shin… Whatever his name is. He is visiting right? See you on Friday."

Urahara says, "Thank you again, Karin-san. He heard you alright. See you on Friday." He disconnects the call.

Shinji teases Hiyori on the spot. "You like me, Hiyori?"

Hiyori yells defensively, "I'm not, Hage!"

Hiyori throws a kick on Shinji. Shinji dodges and they are wrestling as usual. The others watch them while eating their cake slices.

Kensei asks, "Kisuke, when are you going to give Karin Shinigami's power?"

Urahara answers, "We are in no hurry. I want Karin-san to have a balanced power."

Yoruichi explains, "We pretty much teach her to Onmitsukidō standard, minus Hohō. Her reiryoku is nearing fukutaichō level, at 3rd or 4th seat now. Aside from Kisuke doesn't want to hurry, her Zanpakutō spirit deems her not worthy enough."

Mashiro says, "Rin-tan's spirit is harsh…"

The rest of them nod in agreement.

Yoruichi reminds them. "Now, let's finish eating! We still have games to do!"

* * *

 _Hage=Baldy_

 _The drawls… It's hard because I'm not a native English-speaker. I hope I get them right. Anyone can give me advice about it?_

 _As Japanese have Hatsumode for praying about their New Year Wish and Resolution, whom I should feature next chapter? From Human World characters, I mean._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _Reply for Guest at Chapter 14:_

I'm not a native. I'm at the other side of Equator, far from Brazil. Internet is an amazing thing, really. Aww, you make me blushing happily here.

 _Vizored's Kansai-ben is hard to write in English. But I like them._ o

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

 **New Year**

* * *

Sado Yasutora, called Chad by Ichigo, is currently watching the sky as his band left the café where they played for New Year's Eve. He can heard bells ringing through the town. Karakura Town Shrine's bells chime at 108th time, indicating that now is already past midnight, and today is New Year's Day. Chad watch the sky as he sees a meteor comes down to the earth. He quickly makes a wish. ' _Please, let Ichigo has his Shinigami power back._ '

These past thirteen months is very stressful for Chad, as he is unable to see Ichigo in the eyes and talking with him is hard because of that. Chad is a man of few words and cheering people is not his forte. There is no way Ichigo feels happy with his powerless state, not when his family and his friends are able to see spirits and might be the targets of Hollows. Especially about Ichigo's sister, the black haired one. She has a very high reiryoku, she is able to see Hollows clearly when Chad can't see them back then. Her reiatsu doesn't really change that much, but she seems to go to Urahara's Shop on a fixed schedule. ' _I wonder what Urahara-san's plan is. He is good at heart, but… Shady. Very, very shady._ ' He sighs.

He says goodbye to his bandmates. "I'm going home. See you in next practice."

One of his bandmates asks, "So you are not going on Hatsumode this year too?"

Chad shakes his head. He doesn't really keen on festivals and traditions, be it in Mexico or Japan.

His bandmates understands and say, "Be careful on you way back." His bandmates wave their hands.

"Always." Chad waves back, turns his body and goes home. ' _Until Ichigo get his power back, there is nothing I can do but training my power. And keep an eye open._ '

* * *

Isshin have been talking with Ryūken on the phone. "So, what does Yuzu need to do in order to get his power back?"

Ryūken answers calmly, "Pretty much what Uryū through when he lost his power."

Isshin replies with a bit loud voice. "You got to be kidding me! Yuzu will have to train for days, straight at that! What am I supposed to say Ichigo and Karin? Is this training safe?!" He lowers his voice down when he realizes it.

' _You freaking stupid parent._ ' Ryūken says, "That is unfair for you to let Ichigo train dangerously with super suspicious shop owner, when you panics when Yuzu ask to be trained by a distant cousin, namely me."

Isshin sighs. He replies in a serious tone, without a shred of goofiness. "Aren't Quincy are very courteous and proper? Are you totally okay with sending arrows at my daughter? What a cruel uncle you are."

Ryūken answers at a bored tone, "If you want to blame someone, blame Masaki that let Yuzu to know that she actually has a sealed power. It's not that I want to train people in Quincy techniques, but Hollows attracted to your children like moths to flame. She will need training, sooner or later."

Isshin says, "After what happened eight years ago, I'm against my children learning Quincy power. To think that Yuzu takes after Masaki until this extend…"

Ryūken pity Isshin, indeed he do. Ryūken only has a child and having trouble with him. He doesn't know what he will do if he has three children and raise them alone. "The deadline is approaching. Rather than letting them continue on being in the dark, it's time to tell them and let them choose. No matter how long we fool ourselves, in the end, we owe them the truth, Shiba. And your children are all warrior. Even Yuzu. Warrior women are gentle, resilient, and lethal. Masaki is. So are Yuzu and Karin."

Isshin let his children trained and tainted their hands with blood, one by one. Tōshirō, Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin. How he wants to spare Yuzu their bloody legacies. "Be careful with Yuzu. Don't be too hard on her but don't spoil her either. I'll tell my children that Yuzu will be learning Western recipes from an old friend of Masaki, so aside from unsealing her power, please don't forget to teach Yuzu new recipes."

' _Recipes? You think I'm a chef?!_ ' Ryūken answers, "I'll give Kanae's old recipe books to Yuzu. Maybe there are new recipes to her from them. Take her to Hospital's training ground at January 2, three o'clock in afternoon." He adds begrudgingly, "Happy New Year."

Isshin protests, "That fast?! But…"

Ryūken is tired with him. Seriously, if they are talking in persons, Ryūken will shoot him arrows from the start. "I'm closing my phone."

Isshin replies, "Okay, January 2, three o'clock, Hospital. Happy New Year too!"

*Click* Ryūken disconnects the call and walks to his alcoholic drinks cabinet.

* * *

Instead of playing King's game, Shinji succeed in swaying Yoruichi to go to shrine for Hatsumode. Yoruichi skilfully grabbed Hiyori to dress her in kimono. Good thing that Ururu's old kimono fits Hiyori. The gang are dressed in kimono, minus Tessai who takes care of the sleeping Ururu and Jinta.

Shinji's eyes widen when he sees Hiyori in kimono. Her hair is beautifully arranged by Yoruichi and Lisa. She even uses thin make up. Shinji opens his mouth but no word comes out. ' _No way. Hiyori actually looks beautiful… Too bad that she is short. But being short suits her…_ '

Hiyori asks him, "Why 're you gapin' like a fish out of bowl, Shinji?"

Shinji finally finds his words. "You look beautiful, Hiyori. You can pass for adult if only you're taller…" He stops talking, as Hiyori punches him in the gut. Shinji protests, "Why you punched me, Boke?! I complimented you nicely!"

Hiyori is positively red from the compliment and anger. "Leave out the height if you compliment people, Hage!"

Lisa reminds them, "Save the flirtin' after Hatsumode, won'tcha? This town shrine is not open 24 hours like in Tokyo, we 'ave to hurry."

They shout together, "We aren't flirtin'!"

The others don't believe them and simply walks to the shrine. They follow after the others with denial in their heads. ' _We aren't flirtin'!_ '

* * *

At the shrine, a group of youngsters are lining to pray for the year ahead. Tatsuki and Orihime are dress up in kimonos for today. There are Chizuru, Ryo, and other girls too.

Keigo is crying beside Mizuiro. ' _Kimonos! Finally! My dream comes true!_ ' Keigo says, "Goddess! Inoue-san, you look absolutely stunning today!"

Orihime replies politely, "Thank you, Asano-kun. Tatsuki-chan's mother dressed us up for this year Hatsumode! Have you seen Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, and Sado-kun?"

Mizuiro says, "Keigo, how can you named Keigo when you are so impolite? You forgot the rest of the girls!" He smiles at the girls. "You guys all looks great in kimonos!"

The girls chorus, "Thank you, Kojima-kun."

Mizuiro turns to answers Orihime's question. "Chad doesn't like this kind of things, Ichigo probably will come here in the morning with his family, God knows about Ishida."

Orihime answers, "You are right, Kojima-kun. I just wish… …that we can go together with everyone like when we were 1st grade…"

The knowing group (a.k.a. those who were awake when Aizen tried to use Karakura Town) fall silent.

After half a minute, Tatsuki pokes her in cheek. "Orihime, we need to continue queueing or other people will take the line."

"Okay, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime quickly lines up again.

They finally reach the altar to pray, ring the bell, and put their offering money in the box.

Orihime puts her hand together and prays. ' _Kami-sama, I hope Onii-chan, Ulquiorra and all the Hollows that we have purified can reach Soul Society and live peacefully there. Well, as peaceful as Soul Society could get, I suppose. May this peace to continue on to the next year. And may Kurosaki-kun get his power back. Though Kurosaki-kun and peace usually don't belong together. Thank you very much._ ' Orihime rings her bell then puts a money paper to the offering box. She waits for her friends to finish their praying.

Tatsuki prays beside Orihime at the same time. ' _Kami-sama, please continue on to protect my family, my friends, especially Orihime, and me. Of course, I will do my best in protecting them, but my power fall shorts in spiritual matters. May Ichigo finds peace. That's all._ ' Tatsuki rings the bell and throws a handful of coins to the offering box. She waits for their friends to finish with Orihime.

After the girls finishing their praying, it's time for Keigo and Mizuiro.

Keigo prays, ' _Kami-sama, please, give me a girlfriend this year. At the same age, no… Older than me… Well, whichever is fine, so long she can put up with my seeing ghosts. Please let Kuchiki-san and that Goddess-nee-san to come to Karakura again. Ichigo may seems content but I know he is not. Why does he keep on saying no to my invitation? Ah. Last but not the least, world peace. And let me enter third grade despite of my abysmal scores._ '

Besides Keigo, Mizuiro is praying too. ' _Kami-sama, I hope when I break up with my girlfriends, they really okay with that and not plotting my demise behind me. Not that I can't handle it, though. Please give Ichigo peace, girlfriend to Keigo, and protection to my friends and exes. Give me insight for the university major. I'm thinking about that right now. Thank you for listening._ '

They ring the bells, throw their offering to the box, and regroup with the girls. After that, the group goes to buy the omikuji and new omamori. The group didn't meet the Visored plus Urahara and Yoruichi because they already left the shrine when the other group reaches the shrine.

* * *

Boke = Idiot

Keigo = polite, honorific speech

Omikuji= written oracle for the year

Omamori= charm/amulet

 _Just search in the internet about Hatsumode and other New Year's traditions in Japan if you are interested. Next chapter we go back to Karin (finally)!_

 _Please review, kay?_


	16. Ideas for Sequel and One-Shot

This is my ideas for pairings, I might put them in the sequel of this fan fic or in one-shot fan fic.

It's still a long road to the sequel, well, the sequel will be more about romance and life after Thousand Years War, that is.

So these are the pairings in my head: (Note: Some of the pairings need few years or a hundred years to make the pairings legal)

Ichigo x Rukia

Toshiro x Karin

Uryuu x Yuzu

Ulquiorra x Orihime

Chad x Ryo

Kisuke x Yoruichi

Byakuya x Yachiru

Renji x Soi Fong

Mizuiro x Tatsuki

Keigo x Jackie

Yukio x Riruka

Shunsui x Nanao

Shinji x Hiyori

These ones are special cases:

Total Crack Pairing ( _or should I say the BSDM one?_ ): Giselle x Lisa

Saddest Pairing ( _This pairing make me sad. But I don't want Rangiku to move on… As they love each other so much…_ ): Gin x Rangiku

Scariest Pairing ( _I tremble in fear if they hook up. Can you imagine their child would be?_ ): Kenpachi x Kuukaku

Slowest Pairing ( _They totally beat Ichiruki is the slowest category._ ): Izuru x Momo

Cutest Pairing ( _Absolutely adorable._ ): Yuushiro x Mareyo

Which one that fascinate or offend you? Do you have a request for one-shot? Do tell.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

Reply for Guess:

This chapter for you! Yūshirō x Karin are not possible for now, due to the lack of info on Yūshirō's side. So far, I feel that he is too innocent and happy-go-lucky to be Karin's boyfriend…

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

 **Cousins**

* * *

Kurosaki Clinic, Karakura Town

Yuzu really outdone herself this time. Yesterday, all member of Kurosaki family help her in making three different kinds of osechi ryōri. They make traditional osechi for today, western-style for tomorrow, and Chinese-style for the last day. It's a good thing that Karin finished her the trap at December 29, because at December 30 they cleaned the house from top to bottom while yesterday used for cooking. All day long.

After Hatsumode, Karin and Yuzu are moving around the neighbourhood in otoshidama hunt. They hunt for the money until sunset. Since last year, Ichigo no longer join them in the otoshidama hunt. He plays sugoroku and hanetsuki with Isshin instead. Karuta is banned for Kurosaki family because they are too high strung in their card-hunting. Masaki only allowed them to try twice before banning the game. And Kurosaki family adore traditions, both Eastern and Western.

Isshin asks him in the mist of waiting for next move. "Ichigo, why aren't you goofing around the town?"

Ichigo asks back. "I can ask you the same, Oyaji. Why are you insisting on staying at home with me?"

Isshin answers, "Because you insist on being alone." They undergo a staring battle before Isshin asks, "Did you miss your power, Ichigo?"

Ichigo answers cheerfully, too cheerful for him, in fact. "I'm not. Being normal is great."

Isshin says, "But you are unhappy. If you don't miss your power, then… You miss Rukia-chan, aren't you?"

Ichigo blushes before denying. "I'm not! Why should I miss her?! Can people stop analysing me?! I don't love her!"

Isshin gloats at Ichigo's slip. "I haven't say anything about love, have I? I thought that you miss her as a…" He pauses for dramatic effect. "…friend."

Ichigo punches Isshin to the floor in response. "I'm going to sleep!"

Isshin shouts, "Ichigo, it's unhealthy for your body to be frustrated like that! You have to find another girl! Or find a way to meet Rukia-chan!"

Ichigo yells back, "Shut up, Pervert!" He enters his room. ' _I never think of Rukia that way! My Hollow is the pervert one! My thought is as clean as mountain spring water!_ '

* * *

Karin and Yuzu are home at 5 pm. They played video game until it's time for dinner.

At dinner, Isshin announces, "Ah, Yuzu, I will take you to your mother cousin to learn Western food more deeply tomorrow. You will stay at their house for the rest of holiday."

Ichigo asks menacingly, "Only Yuzu?"

Isshin answers, "Yes. Karin is not interested in this kind of thing while he hates you, Ichigo. You did hurt his child."

' _I punched too many people. Which one?_ ' Ichigo's interest is piqued. "Hmmm… Do I know them?"

Yuzu reminds Ichigo. "Onii-chan is bad at remembering people. Even if you met him, I doubt that you remember." Yuzu turns her father gaze. "I wanted to stay and learn there." She sees Karin, "Karin-chan didn't mind that I left you for a few days, right?"

Karin answers, "I love Yuzu's cooking so I will be happy if you got better. You sure like cooking. Are you interested in having a professional career in culinary, Yu?"

Yuzu says dreamily, "Yes, I want that. But I don't know whether to learn the whole gourmet or the dessert only."

Ichigo smiles, "Whichever you choose, you will do great, Yuzu. Don't worry, you still have years, before it's time to choose."

Isshin goes to Masaki's poster. "Masaki! Yuzu is on her way to be a great person! NO! Daddy don't want Yuzu to grow up so fast!"

The rest of the family let Isshin be and continue to eat.

* * *

At the following afternoon, Karin and Ichigo see Yuzu off with Isshin. Ichigo is going to stalk them when Karin says, "Ichi-nii? Where do you think you are going?"

Ichigo answers, "I'm going to supermarket, Karin. You want to come?"

"Supermarket is not that way, Ichi-nii." Karin sighs. "How about arcade? Or bowling?"

Ichigo says, "Ice skating."

Karin counters, "You can't skate."

Ichigo is stubborn. "Which is why I'm skating. I need to concentrate in learning to skate."

' _He need a distraction to stop himself in stalking Yu when she visits our mysterious cousins. Seriously, how will Ichi-nii fare if we go on a date? No, don't think about that, Karin._ ' Karin goes along with him. It's been a long time since their last outing for sport together. "Fine. How can you skiing but you can't skating?"

Ichigo reasons, "Skating and skiing are different. One in ice and one in snow. Different."

Karin says, "It's weird because you pretty much excel in every other sport."

"I know, right? It's a mystery to solve. We need to put some coats, Karin." They come inside to change their attires.

Karin sends a message to her father's phone. She goes to the front door, grabs her red coat and put in her snow boots. "Let's go, Ichi-nii."

"Un." Ichigo locks the house and they walk out for skating.

* * *

Karakura Hospital, Secret Chamber

Ryūken tells Yuzu, "I need to tell you first hand, I teach you not for you hunt actively like my son. It's to give you power to hold on the enemies. Your brother have a handful of those, your sister starts to gain them, and don't forget about your father. It's a matter of time for them to use the weakest member of the family, namely you."

Yuzu replies, "I know. Fighting is not my style, but I'm tired to be protected. They can't protect me all the time too. Dangers are still around."

Ryūken says, "Okay. Now run."

Yuzu asks, "Run?"

Ryūken nods. He explains to her, "I'm going to shoot you. You have to keep on evading until I'm runs out of energy, or you can try to outwit me. Do whatever tactic that you can pull out. Remember if you are shot, you will be hurt. In the worst case, you may die. You can still back down."

Yuzu grins cheekily. "Kurosaki never back down. We start now?" She runs while Ryūken starts to shoot her.

* * *

Ichigo finally able to skate in the middle when Isshin comes to hug him. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo slides to the fence desperately. He says, "Sorry, but I don't know you."

Isshin cries and hugs Karin. "My dear daughter! Your brother is being cruel!"

Karin doesn't shove him off. She whispers, "Oyaji. Where do you take Yuzu? I can't find her reiatsu. Last time I can't feel someone's reiatsu, Ichi-nii lost his consciousness for one month when he returned."

Isshin whispers back, "She is in good hands, no worries."

"Hnn." Karin punches him in the gut.

Isshin is caught off guard. "Ouch. Nice punch, my daughter." He slumps in the ice.

' _Yu, are you pursuing for strength too? But why no reiatsu? I'm worried here._ ' Karin decides to stop skating and waits for her two mull headed men in outside the fence.

* * *

Osechi ryōri: New Year's food, made in the New Year's Eve for three days of New Year. Taking the tradition from China, it is taboo to cook/use the stove at the first three days. Zōni is the exception of the rule for Japanese, while mee sua is the exception for Chinese. Before refrigerators are invented, osechi ryōri consist of foods seasoned in vinegar or sugar.

Otoshidama: New Year's money, usually given to kids until they are at working age or married, whichever comes first.

Hanetsuki, Sugoroku, Karuta are New Year's games. You can find out more in the internet, as usual.

 _How long Yuzu can hold off Ry_ _ūken?_

 _Raise your hand if you think Ichigo's thought is as pure as snow!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _Reply for Guess:_

They are more of friendly rivals/partner, I think… Yūshirō won't try to protect Karin. If there is an AU, Yūshirō makes a great partner for Karin in Law Enforcement…

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

 **Without Yu**

* * *

Karakura Hospital, Secret Chamber

Ryūken keeps on shooting spirit arrows at Yuzu. "Why haven't you try to outwit me, Yuzu?"

"How can I do that? This place is barren! I didn't see anything that can be used as weapon! Not to mention you keep on shooting me blurry arrows, Ryūken-san!" Yuzu is having a hard time in seeing and dodging the arrows, as her awareness in spiritual things is still bad. ' _Why am I doing this? In books, people use magic or brute force to unseal something. We are doing neither. Why dodging arrows and stopping Ry_ _ūken-san can help in unsealing my sealed power?_ '

Ever the strict teacher, Ryūken says, "Use your body and brain, Yuzu. Remember that in actual situation, there is no guarantee you can use things in the crime scene. And they are not blurry arrows. If you are having trouble in detecting them, you need more focus to sense the arrows."

"I'm trying!" While not as nimble as her family, Yuzu's body is quite flexible. She keeps on dodging arrows at last second, sometimes pulling stunts that will make Karin proud, as Yuzu is inspired from watching Karin plays.

* * *

More than twelve hours has passed without Karin detecting Yuzu's reiatsu. ' _Yuzu's reiatsu is hard to detect normally… But as her twin, I always able to sense her presence… Seriously, Yu, you can at least call… If twenty four hours have passed and Yuzu still not contacting, I'm going to use Kakushitsuijaku to track her._ '

"Kurosaki! We are going to play kite the last time as playing kite in middle school won't be cool. Are you going?" Karin's friends called her from the street.

Karin answers, "Nice idea! I'm going!" Karin runs downstairs and goes with her friends. ' _Yuzu is okay, Karin. Don't worry too much. She received the same basic defence training from Tatsuki-chan, remember?_ '

* * *

Yuzu is huffing. She wobbles a bit.

' _She is nearing her limit… I suppose twenty hours straight is good enough for a girl who rarely push her body and mind like this._ ' Ryūken asks her, "Do you want to take a break, Yuzu? Eating and sleeping?"

Yuzu replies, "Will an enemy lets me to eat and sleep?"

Ryūken is amazed by her strong will and perspective. She is not a naïve child, that's for sure. "No. An enemy will keep on going until he incapacitates you. Or you incapacitates him."

Yuzu nods, acknowledging the truth. "Then we will keep going."

* * *

Karin entered the abandoned Matsukura Hospital. She searched for an isolated room. After finding one, she called Yuzu's phone. No answer again, for nth time. She sees the time. 2:58 pm. Two more minutes, and she will use Kakushitsuijaku to track her missing twin. She waits impatiently. Even Thyme and Sage didn't bother her for twenty four hours, as they are her and worried about Yuzu too.

3:00 pm. Karin opens her black powder container and begins to draw a circle. "Minami no shinzō, kita no hitomi, nishi no yubisaki, higashi no kibisu, kaze mochite tsudoi ame haraite chire. Bakudō #58: Kakushitsuijaku!" She finished her drawing at the same time with the spoken incantation. Karin place her palms under the circle and the circle glows while she tries to find Yuzu.

After a while, specific set can be seen in the circle. Karin gasps. "No way! That numbers point to…" Karin draws out her map to make sure. "Karakura Hospital?!"

Karin rushes to the hospital. ' _I'm not going to stop until I'm sure of your wellbeing, Yuzu!_ '

* * *

Kisuke eyes the weather wearily. Dark cloulds are looming above Karakura Town. ' _This weather and the leaking reiatsu… It's rare for Karin-san to be uncontrolled like this. What happens?_ ' He calls Yoruichi. "Yoruichi-san, are you ready?"

Yoruichi puts some clothes on her nude body. "Are you sure that this weather is Karin's doing, Kisuke?"

Kisuke nods. "Positive, Yoruichi-san. Just follow the reiatsu for now."

Yoruichi opens the door. She looks at Kisuke before heading out. "And you call Isshin. The only thing that can make her like this is only her family, right?" She turns to follow Karin's leaking reiatsu.

* * *

Karin controlled her leaked reiatsu before she enters the hospital. ' _Can't make people faints._ ' She steps inside the hospital building. ' _Something is jamming my spiritual sense of direction here. No wonder I'm unable to find Yuzu's location before using Kakushitsuijaku. While I can feel Yuzu's reiatsu here, I can't point out where exactly she is._ '

Karin sits down at the lounge while trying to decipher Yuzu's current condition by reading her reiatsu. None. It's unreadable. Her reiatsu can be felt, which means she is awake, at the very least. Not much of an assurance. Karin runs back to her house, struggling to keep her reiryoku in control.

Thyme tries to sooth her. "Be calm, Karin. Yuzu is alright. You can feel her reiatsu, right?"

Sage reminds her. "If your father trust our cousins, you have to trust them too. Don't affect the innocent, already weakened people, Karin."

' _I know. But I can't help but worried about Yuzu. People don't practice cooking in a spiritual-jammed hospital building! She is practicing her spiritual abilities when she only have a little! If a prolonged practice can make an apt in spiritual power person like me faint, what will happen to people like Yuzu?!_ '

Sage interrupts Karin's monologue. "Karin, head to Urahara's store instead."

' _Why?_ ' She inquires in her head. ' _I can't let go of my emotions in front of people. You guys know that._ '

Thyme chides her sarcastically. "Karin, darling, your outburst might call Hollows. Are you want to hurt Ichigo?"

Karin stopped her track for a second. She turned to head to Karakura Community Park, which is on the way to Urahara Shop. She runs to the girl toilet, enters a stall and cries inside. She lets her tears and reiatsu flow.

' _Why? Why you don't let me protect you, Yuzu? Why am I crying myself silly right here? It's unbecoming. I'm the strong, cool twin, you know. Why do I bring danger to the very people I sworn to protect?!_ ' Karin brushes her tears with her hands. Her eyes keep flowing, as her tear supply are abundant.

* * *

Yoruichi keeps herself at quite a distance from Karin, while she reads her student emotion from her reiatsu. ' _Karin… You carried yourself high and distant that we often forget that you are still a child, on her way to become a teen. You are more mature than us, adults, most of the time, you know?_ '

She finally takes herself closer to the park when the rain falls. As now is winter, the water drops are solidified and become ice drops. Instead of rain, hail comes to half of Karakura Town.

* * *

Urahara have finished talking to Isshin. He calls another person as the hail falls. "Moshi-moshi, Yamamoto-sōtaichō?"

Yamamoto answers, "Why are you calling me, Urahara? Can't you ask another person before calling me?"

Urahara explains quickly. "I know that this is sudden request, but can you pleased called a person who is owner of elemental type Zanpakutō to Karakura Town, Yamamoto-sōtaichō? I'm afraid my newest student have one and she is affecting at the very least half of the town."

Yamamoto is intrigued. The last elemental type owner is Hitsugaya and years have passed since then. "What type?"

Urahara answers, "Water type, it seems. She is not a Shinigami yet."

' _So Kurosaki girl is having the same elemental power with Shiba Kaien? Interesting._ ' Yamamoto replies, "A help shall be send quickly. And I want report on her progress, Urahara. Elemental type owner is a hard one to find, you see."

* * *

English translation of Kakushitsuijaku's incantation:

"Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, arrive with the wind and depart with the rain."

 _I don't know if the secret chamber is blocking some reiatsu or not, but I think a smart man like Ry_ _ūken must have done something to it, which is why he was annoyed when Isshin waltz in to the chamber uninvited._

 _This chapter is serious, isn't it? But it's needed for Karin's development… And it's the proof that her power is handful, sometimes dangerous…_

 _Lastly, please review or give some suggestion or if you want to guess... Be my guest._


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _Reply for Guest for chapter 17:_

You can write try to write about them… I did so when I lack of certain fanfictions… Fufufu. Thank you. Btw, I check the name list and Yūshirō still not listed yet. How long it will take, I wonder?

 _Fun fact:_

Karin name written as 夏梨, which means summer pear. But if it's written with kanji 花梨, it means quince. It's interesting that Karin named can be written as quince, shake a little you got Quincy. Did Kubo mean this right from the start?

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

 **Weather**

* * *

Urahara asks, "As she can affect the weather, can you send Hitsugaya-taichō? He will be a great help, as he struggled over similar condition, if the rumour is right."

' _It's not a rumour but a secret. Then again, Shih_ _ōin Yoruichi is great at info gathering._ ' Yamamoto approves Urahara's choice. "I see. She can affect the weather too… I'll send Hitsugaya-taichō."

Yamamoto disconnects the call and sends a Jigokuchō to Jūbantai's main office.

* * *

Rangiku touched Jigokuchō to accept the message. She stands abruptly and wake her napping Taichō up. "Taichō! We are called to meet Sōtaichō now!"

Tōshirō wakes up slowly. "What? Why have a meeting so early this year?"

Rangiku loves secret. And she is closemouthed person when she is not drinking. She answers excitedly, "It's a private meeting! We are not allowed to tell anybody about it!"

Tōshirō washes his face so he completely awake for the meeting. He turns to see Rangiku. "We better be there quick, then."

* * *

Yuzu and Ryūken went still when they felt Karin's reiatsu. Some part of the hail also struck the outer part of the room glass, making loud noises.

Ryūken assesses Karin's power. "Your sister ability is a dangerous one in winter. It's fine on the other seasons as Japan is prone to rain and strong wind already."

Yuzu is confused. "Why is she doing this?"

Ryūken says dispassionately, "She is worried sick about you. Your father sucks at lying. She must have realized the truth. And if you continue to falter, her nightmare might come true."

Yuzu focuses at Ryūken. ' _Now, how can I beat Ry_ _ūken-san? I need to get back home…_ '

* * *

Yoruichi entered the building and unmasked her reiatsu.

Karin stopped crying when she sense Yoruichi's reiatsu. ' _Why is Yoruichi-nee here?_ '

Sage answers, "She is checking on you. No. They are checking on you."

Karin replies, ' _Because I'm late to the training?_ '

Thyme drops the bomb. "Because we mess with the weather."

Taking notes on her surrounding, Karin hears the loud sound as the sound of solid particles hitting the building roof. Karin shivers as chilling wind enters the room via the ventilation. She goes out of the stall to see the weather. She looks at the falling ice particles outside the building. ' _We make these? How come?_ '

Yoruichi says, "You finally realize it? You are slow today." She gives a pack of tissues to Karin.

"Thank you." Karin receives the tissues gratefully and make herself presentable in front of the mirror. "I'm not a normal person, aren't I?"

Understanding Karin's question, Yoruichi grins. "You are not. You are obviously a rare case, Karin."

Karin closes her eyes and asks her tigers. ' _Thyme! Sage! How can we stop this hail?_ '

Thyme tells her, "Take control, Karin."

Sage explains, "You have to stop your out of control reiatsu before you faint of using too much power."

Karin breathes in and out, gradually toning down her reiatsu. Her stomach grumbles when she finished, indicating that she uses too much power and needs refuel.

Yoruichi watched Karin patiently, as Karin has to learn to undo the weather by herself.

Karin asks Yoruichi. "Yoruichi-nee, who can modify the building of Karakura Hospital?"

Yoruichi answers vaguely. "The director? Management and improvement team?"

Karin lets Yoruichi's answer slide, as she won't go definite answer anyway. ' _I'll check father's New Year's card from Karakura Hospital. Hopefully he/she put name on it._ '

Karin leans to Yoruichi's body. "I'm beaten. Probably can't train for today."

Yoruichi carries Karin on her back. "Tessai can explain theories and demonstrate for today, I guess."

Karin realizes that Yoruichi doesn't have a gigai. "Yoruichi-nee, it will be weird if I'm being carried by nothing. People can't see you."

Yoruichi replies, "I'm going to use Shunpo. They won't be able to see it anyway."

* * *

Tōshirō heads to Karakura Town. He is asked to give Kurosaki Karin tips in reiatsu control. ' _Elemental type, huh? She is probably the one with most Shiba gen in her family. To think that she is having the same problem with me… Aside from meditating, controlling the reiatsu and keeping minimum interactions with people, I don't really have advice left…_ '

Tōshirō's thought is back to his squad. ' _Matsumoto will not wreck our division when I'm in Human World, isn't she? She is very diligent these last days. It's very rare of her to offer staying behind instead of tailing me. Well, she did ask for the same amount of days that I spend in this mission for the length of her visit here on March in return. She is not using my absence so she can drink, right? I have asked Momo to watch her, but…_ '

Tōshirō continues to ponder in his way to Karakura Town.

* * *

Yuzu hides from Ryūken. She takes her clips of her hair. She pulls the strawberry from the clip and put it down. Her reiatsu can't be search because of overuse. ' _To kill or be killed. Don't falter. Don't hestitate. Use all my might in this attack._ ' She uses her last strength to jump and strikes at Ryuuken neck using her hairclip.

Ryūken activated his Blut Vene and blocks Yuzu's attack. "You have to hide your bloodlust in assassination, Yuzu." He turns back to grab Yuzu's armed hand and shoots an arrow to 19 mm to the right of her heart using another hand.

' _No. I can't die here. I'm here to unseal my power. Move, my body. Block the arrow. I…_ ' Veins can be seen across Yuzu's skin. Instead of entering Yuzu's body, the arrow is blocked by her Blut Vene. Yuzu is unconscious after that, as her power and body are spent.

Ryūken's eyes blink in surprise of seeing Yuzu's defensive Blut. "You are more talented and cruel than my son, Yuzu. He failed to make me activate my Blut Vene, you know. He also can't use Blut." He ruffles Yuzu's hair tenderly. ' _And you are as reckless as your family members. It amazes me that your family members are still living with challenges that you took. Kurosaki weathers any challenge, huh?_ '

He carries Yuzu to a private room in the hospital and heals her.

* * *

Yoruichi and Karin arrived in Urahara's Shop real quick with Shunpo.

Urahara waves his hand upon seeing them. "Yoruichi-san! Karin-san! I have been waiting!"

Karin asks bluntly, "Do you have advice for me, Urahara-san? Or products? With you genius mind, you must have something, yes?"

Urahara answers, "I don't have advice, but I do have something for you. I'm going to make a spiritual limiter for you. As your hair is getting longer, how about we mask it as hair accessory? What accessory do you want?"

Yoruichi lets Karin sits in the living room. She begins reiatsu restoration at Karin.

Karin replies, "A hairband will be nice. Red one. I'll just wear my hair in ponytail. How it will work?"

Urahara answers, "It will reduced your spiritual power by 80%, to minimalize damage made by your power. I don't want to do this before, but you are already at fukutaichō level power with elemental type power."

Karin adds dejectedly. "And I hurt a lot of people today."

He tries to lighten Karin's mood. "The damage is not that bad, as a lot of people choose to stay at home or indoor in winter. I will be working on the limiter then." He adds, "While I don't have advices for you as my zanpakutō is not elemental base, I called Soul Society to get you additional tutor, Karin-san."

Karin ears perk up. "Who? Is it Rukia-nee? She has an ice-type zanpakutō, right?"

A certain voice interrupts. "No, it's not Kuchiki. Sōtaichō decided to ask me instead, as I did have a similar case like you. My name is Hitsugaya Tōshirō. I'm Jūbantai Taichō and I'll be you additional tutor for a while. Call me Hitsugaya-sensei."

Grey eyes clash with turquoise as they send each other assessing glance.

* * *

 _Is Yuzu battle with Ry_ _ūken good enough? As Yuzu and Karin help their father as a nurse, they understand how bodies work, including body's weak points (it is so in my mind). While Yuzu is an emphatic child, she has no trouble with blood and so ever, I believe she can be unrelenting and assertive when occasion calls for it._

 _Should Ury_ _ū help Yuzu's training or not? He has an awkward relationship with Ry_ _ūken so I'm troubled… How will Karin call T_ _ōshir_ _ō? Ideas?_

 _Please review!_


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _Reply for Marriemullinax:_

Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

 **Really?  
**

* * *

' _He has a striking hair. It's white. His eyes are beautiful, but they look tired and old. It's sad because he is still very short and his face still has baby fat. Children are supposed to be innocent and happy, not that I'm one to talk, though. He can't be older than Yuushir_ _ō, but he uses white haori like Rukia-nee's brother… Is he really a taich_ _ō? Is he an eternal midget like Hiyori? I feel sorry for him if it's true. Hmmm, my teacher, he said? How good is his control, really?_ ' Karin don't really tease people unless they interest her. And the child Taichō does without giving any effort to. Infuriating. "How old are you, Chibi-taichō? Are you an eternal midget like Hiyori?"

' _Breath, T_ _ōshir_ _ō. She is has the same hair colour and same eyes like Shiba-taich_ _ō… His habit to annoy people too… The tendency to change from serious to playful in a second… Her eyes are expressive and giveaway her emotions. Did she just tease me? Me?! Why do I have to take care of her?!_ ' Tōshirō answer calmly while he is seething inside. "It's none of your business, Kurosaki. I'm not a midget and neither a child. You will call me Hitsugaya-taichō or Hitsugaya-sensei."

Karin comments, "Are you really a Taichō? They let a child to be a Taichō when they ground a teen like Yūshirō? No wonder you enjoy Living World, Yoruichi-nee. Soul Society sucks."

Temperature drops in the room. Karin shivers. ' _Is the heater broken?_ '

Tōshirō stops himself from freezing the room. He explains in gritted teeth, "I am, unbelievable as it may seem. Shihōin Yūshirō is grounded because he is not a Shinigami yet. The law only allows Shinigami to travel from Soul Society to Living World. Ask the detail to Shihōin."

Karin enjoys teasing people like Hiyori and Tōshirō. They are too sensitive for their own good. "Hitsugaya-kun, we are in World of Living, right now. And I'm not a Shinigami yet. Nor I am a soul. So I'm not bound by Soul Society laws. In the eyes of human and because you refuse to give your real age, I'm fully allowed to call you Hitsugaya or Tōshirō and treat you like a child."

Yoruichi watches their exchange gleefully while restoring Karin's reiatsu. She can't resist to add, "You know that Karin is saying the right thing, Chibi-taichō."

Tōshirō reiatsu flares dangerously. "Stay out of this, Shihōin." He gives in reluctantly. "You may call me Hitsugaya-kun, Kurosaki."

Thyme approves. "Karin, you wanna play with him? He is amusing. What element is he?"

Sage reminds them. "He has a rather icy demeanor... Ice type? You have to check of whether he is a real thing or not. Rile him up, Karin."

In the end, Karin got approvals to tease Tōshirō. She says, "I'll call you Tōshirō. You can call me Karin."

"Patience, Master. They are riling you up deliberately and we shall not give them the satisfaction." Hyorinmaru tries to calm his master.

Tōshirō takes a deep breath. He asks, "Kurosaki, can you explain what happened today?"

' _Can't give him all the information. Especially about Yuzu._ ' Karin answers calmly, "I lost control of my reiatsu. No one tell me that I have this elemental power. I was shocked."

Tessai enters the room, he went upstairs when he felt Karin's presence in the shop. He greets them. "It's good to see you again, Hitsugaya-taichō." Tōshirō nods at Tessai. "It seems that our lesson today is canceled, Karin-dono. To answer your anxiety, Tenchō was waiting for the proof that you have elemental power. He had his suspicion about it, but it was not backed with proof."

Tōshirō asks Karin again. "Why were you losing control, Kurosaki?"

Karin bargains with him. "I'll tell you if you explain your previous problem with your power, Tōshirō."

Tōshirō weights his options. "I suppose it can't be helped…" ' _Hmmm, Shih_ _ōin and Tsukabishi head for the door, but they will eavesdrop. Well, Shih_ _ōin, at least.'_ "I'm going to check my gigai at Inoue's place. Do you have a place to talk without being interrupted?"

Karin answers, "We can talk near the river. People don't go there in winter. It's cold there."

Tōshirō eagerly stands up. "Sounds like a good place to me." He asks Karin, "Shunpo or walking?"

Karin deliberately attacks his pride. "Can you carry me in Shunpo?"

' _Must not get mad. She is doing this deliberately, remember?_ ' Tōshirō approaches her. "Rest assured. I can carry you all day long." He grabs Karin and carry her in bridal style. They leave Urahara's Shop in a flash.

* * *

Yoruichi prepares her camera and memory card.

Tessai tries to make her stop. "What you are about to do is unbecoming, Yoruichi-dono. Karin-dono will be livid. Hitsugaya-taichō will freeze you camera and memory card."

Yoruichi replies, "I will be discreet. They can't catch me, Shunshin Yoruichi. Isshin, Kisuke, and Rangiku depend on me for this snapshots, you know? Their first date!"

Tessai explains once more. "They are not dating. It's their first meeting, Yoruichi-dono. And they are kids."

Yoruichi is having none of it. She is quite nosy when she wants to. "Pshaw. They are of the age to have one or two crush. Tell Kisuke to finish his invention quickly! I'm off!"

* * *

Karin put her hands at Tōshirō's neck. ' _He is cold. Is this a normal temperature for him or what?_ '

The cold air calms Tōshirō a bit. He asks Karin on their way to Inoue's apartment. "Will she tail us?"

Karin nods. "Probably. Just be grateful my family are not present." Karin remembers the time when her twin and father eavesdropped in Ichigo's room door when Rukia came to their house. ' _Can't let them know._ '

Tōshirō thinks of his fukutaichō and his foster sister. They will also tail them if they are here. ' _Nosy, both of them. Shiba-taich_ _ō is worst, though._ '

He puts her down in front of Orihime's apartment.

Orihime waits in front of her door, she felt their reiatsu from a far. "Tōshirō-kun! Karin-chan! You actually know each other? Since when?"

Karin answers, "Orihime-chan. I met him in Urahara's shop today."

Tōshirō says, "Inoue. I want to use my gigai if you don't mind. Are you going somewhere?"

Orihime answers, "I have just finished eating in Tatsuki-chan's house. I'm not going anywhere until dinner. Your gigai is in the same place where you put it, Tōshirō-kun. I recommend you to shower before going anywhere. Are you guys going somewhere? A date?"

Tōshirō answers, "It's not a date. I'm using your shower, if you don't mind."

Orihime opens the door for them. "Go ahead, Tōshirō-kun." She whispers to Karin, "Is it have any correlation with today's outburst, then?"

Karin blushes a bit. ' _God. They know. This is so embarrassing!_ ' She replies, "Yes. He is going to help me about it, Orihime-chan. On Urahara's recommendation and Sōtaichō's order."

Orihime is disappointed. "No fun! And here I thought that Karin-chan and Tōshirō-kun is having an illicit relationship!"

' _They haven't really define the law for a half human-half Shinigami, you know. It can't be called illicit._ ' Karin smirks. "We are not. How you know Tōshirō, Orihime-chan?"

Orihime launches the story of Rangiku and Tōshirō in Karakura and her apartment.

Tōshirō lets them talk when he entered his gigai and showers.

* * *

Tōshirō enters the living room again. "Inoue."

Orihime jumps. "Tōshirō-kun! Don't conceal your reiatsu like that!"

Tōshirō replies, "Sorry. Anyway, thanks for your help. I probably going to put the gigai back tomorrow or the day after."

Orihime knows that he will probably sleeps in the roof, but she still offers him. "You are welcome to sleep in the guest room, Tōshirō-kun. Just knock the door if you change your mind, okay?"

Tōshirō says, "Probably not. Excuse us, Inoue." He heads for the door.

Karin stands up and says goodbye. "See you again, Orihime-chan."

Orihime waves her hands. "Be careful, Tōshirō-kun, Karin-chan!"

Karin comments on Tōshirō's attitude after they are far from Inoue's apartment. "You are rather impolite, you know."

Tōshirō replies, "I'm not. I just don't like to talk that much while she chatters too much."

 _'Hmm. Orihime-chan is too much of a chatterbox for him? I thought that all guy like Orihime-chan. He doesn't?_ '

* * *

Chibi: small child, pipsqueak

Shunshin: Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi's title.

 _These two unnatural kids… How far they are willing to talk? They are the type to bottle up their feelings, after all…_


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _We reach chapter twentieth! Please enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

 **Reason**

* * *

They reached the riverside. The sun starts to set, basking them with orange glows.

Karin asks him the question that have been bothering her for a long time. "Tōshirō, is Soul Society scientist all Urahara-san like? Shady… And hard to trust?"

Tōshirō answers, "No. They usually more dangerous and it's better to not doing anything unless necessary. Well, Urahara is still dangerous since he is the one that made Kurotsuchi Mayuri become the current head of the research squad…"

Karin replies, "That's not reassuring at all, Tōshirō."

Tōshirō asks, "It's the truth, though. Why you ask?"

Karin answers, "Well, from what Yoruichi-nee told me, in order to become a Shinigami, the ways are rather dangerous and illegal… Urahara-san seems to enjoy studying my limit as a human, that's why he didn't bring the topic yet… For me, I'm undecided. Do I want to continue exploring in this level or bring myself to a higher one…" She is quiet, not sure about asking him or not. She looks Tōshirō in the eyes. "How about you? Why did you become a Shinigami, Tōshirō?"

Tōshirō gazes back and explains, "My reiatsu control sucks. When my spiritual power leaked, I affected the temperature, making it drop. And low temperature is dangerous for elders. I am on my way in making my grandmother ill before Matsumoto told me about it. So, in order to control my power and so I can stop hurting my grandmother, I became a Shinigami."

' _No wonder his skin is cold…_ ' Karin smiles. "So, you become a Shinigami in order to protect your grandmother… You have a warm heart beneath your cold skin, Tōshirō."

Tōshirō blushes a bit, it's been a long time since he has a conversation like this. He changes the topic quickly. "Why you lost control, Kurosaki?"

Karin stops smiling and her eyes become solemn. "I am worried about my twin, Yuzu." She doesn't give more information, not after hearing the info about scientists.

Tōshirō wants more answer. It's unfair that Karin only answering that much when he told her his secret. "There is more, right? Kurosaki…" He can feel a certain reiatsu approaching them. ' _Who? I never feel this reiatsu before…_ '

Karin eyes blink in surprise. ' _It's the same reiatsu I felt in the hospital… The one with Yuzu…_ '

They wait in a strained silence.

A white haired man approaches them. "We did have a hail one or two hours ago… Why are you kids are outside? It's dangerous. The day will become night soon. Go home."

Karin, seeing the man for the first time, after only ever seen him in her parents wedding photo, calls him with the name Masaki wrote behind the photo. "Ryū-chan."

Ishida Ryūken corrects her. "It's Ryūken-jisama or Ryūken-san to you, Karin." He can't help to add. "You really have your father colouring. It's an eyesore."

"I can't help it, dark colour is dominant and all. It's weird that Ichi-nii and Yuzu have lighter colouring, Oji-san." Karin continues in much softer tone. "Is Yuzu okay?"

Ryūken answers, "She is fine. She will be back before the holiday ends."

Tōshirō ponders while watching their exchange. ' _What happens to her twin? This man looks like that Quincy, Ishida, with white hair and added years. Relative?_ '

Ryūken's phone is vibrating in his hand. "If you excuse me." He answers the phone, "Ishida here." He hears the words spewing from other side. "Our old wing is heavily damaged by the hail? Yes, I'll be there. Do contact our usual contractor." He disconnects the call.

Karin face is stricken with guilt when she heard the news. Tōshirō sees her expression. ' _Did this man knows? He approached us deliberately… He is definitely a relative to Ishida, Kurosaki's Quincy friend._ '

Ryūken nods at them. "I have to leave, Karin, Shinigami." They nod back. He heads back to hospital while nursing a cigarette on his way.

Tōshirō asks her after Ryūken is on the way, far from them. "You know him?"

Karin shakes her head. "No. I know his name because he is in my parents wedding photo years ago, before Oyaji packed off most of my mother belonging to God knows where. In the back of the photo paper my mother wrote: _Masaki and Isshin with Ryū-chan and Kanae_. I don't know a lot of things about my parents. It's sucks."

Tōshirō says, "Your father will tell you, sooner or later. And you can beat him when the explanation is not satisfying later after his confession." ' _Well, that's what Matsumoto and I will do, mostly._ '

Karin replies, "True. Can we continue later? You can come to our house after dinner or I see you tomorrow at Urahara's shop. Ichi-nii must be worried about me right now."

He gives a small paper to Karin. "This is my phone number. Are you sure you don't want me walk you home?"

Karin takes the paper. "No. Oyaji will go ballistic seeing me taking a boy home and Ichi-nii will be livid. I'll contact you, okay?" She give him a strained smile. ' _I will be fine, worrywart._ '

He nods. "I see."

They walk back. Karin move faster. Tōshirō keeps her pace with no trouble.

Karin huffs in annoyance. "Why are you walking to the same direction with me, Tōshirō?"

Tōshirō answers calmly and elegantly, which looks weird when he and Karin are walking fast, almost running now. "I'm going to the convenience store. It happens to be located in your neighbourhood, Kurosaki."

"Fine." Karin runs. Tōshirō runs beside her. And they continue their rally until they reach the said convenience store.

Karin asks him in a laidback way and with her back to Tōshirō. "How good are you in Hakuda, Tōshirō?"

Tōshirō knows that he unconsciously poked on Karin's pride, her athletic ability, and he sees her eyes before she turned. ' _Sore loser._ ' He answers, "Good enough, I suppose. I rarely use it, as I prefer to fight with my zanpakutō."

She challenges him, "Tomorrow I will be training with Yoruichi-nee. Will you spar with me?"

He replies, "Point-base or until one of us fall?"

Karin says, "You are rusty, aren't you? Let's do until one of us fall instead. Generous, aren't I?" She smirks at him.

Tōshirō smirks back. "Don't be mad when you fall first." He enters the store straight after. ' _Being the one with the last sentence feels great._ '

Karin annoyed at him, but she is glad that he is kind of childish. It make him more approachable. He didn't let her ahead of him when he can actually follow her from behind. ' _Time to go home. How bad is the casualties?_ '

* * *

Here is the casualties report. The casualties on people, minimal. People tend to be indoor or goes outside in thick clothing after all. Casualties to building, especially the one with shōji doors and shōji windows are quite big, as they can't withstand the sharp icy particles brought by the wind.

Even Kurosaki house lost their glass windows, on the girls, Isshin, and Ichigo's rooms. Isshin sees this as an opportunity to sleep together in the clinic beds, with the bedrooms still cold as they only closed the broken holes poorly. Ichigo and Karin agree, albeit reluctantly. The siblings are more of destroyers instead of fixers, both of them.

' _I won't lose control on winter again. Having to sleep in the same room with your father on this age…_ ' Karin goes to her room and calls Tōshirō.

He answers in the third ring. "So, when?"

Karin explains, "Tomorrow. I'm forced to sleep with Oyaji and Ichi-nii. Our bedrooms can't be used until we buy the replacements. The windows broke. You have to teach me how to control my freaking elemental reiatsu. Sleeping in the same room with my father is a trial."

Knows how much oya-baka Isshin is, Tōshirō incline to agree. He replies, "Okay. But I can't help much, actually."

She asks, "What do you mean?"

He explains, "I sealed most of my elemental power in my zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru. As you are a human, you can't do the same. But you can meditate and control your emotion. Your reiatsu control is already great, but you have to turn challenge sometime."

Karin says, "But challenge make a nice stress reliever. And you are not one to talk."

He reminds her. "It can rile your emotions too, as you are a sore loser, Kurosaki. See you tomorrow."

"Are you talking with your boyfriend, Karin?" Isshin opens the door suddenly and Karin's foot lands on his face.

"I am not!" She disconnects the call. "Why did you enter the room suddenly, Goat-chin! Can't you knock?!" She puts more pressure to her foot.

Isshin answers in muffled voice, "But I already eavesdropped so I know you are not changing but on phone conversation instead!"

"I'm changing for real this time!" Karin throws him out of the room. ' _Where is privacy when you need them?_ '

Isshin sits and leans on the wall beside the door, waiting for Karin to finish. ' _I hadn't seen Tōshirō when he was in Karakura. One of my reasons not joining the fight in Fake Town and wait for Aizen instead is because I'm afraid to face him and Rangiku… Even more than my guilt to entire Gotei 13. How tall is he now? My other son…_ '

* * *

Tōshirō puts out his phone. ' _Why did Shiba-taichō decide to live here, in Karakura Town? What actually happened 20 years ago? He can't be doing anything inappropriate, right? Kurosaki is 17 years old when Taichō is missing around 20 years ago… Human pregnancy is 9 months, so it can't be that reason… I told Matsumoto to wait for him to explain because I believe that he will told us when at the right time… But I'm dying to know too. Many questions are popping, especially after meeting Ishida today… What happened back then?_ '

* * *

Shōji: a screen made of a wooden frame covered with thick rice paper

Oya-baka: Foolish parents, just search in internet for more info.

 _Rukia is the most favourite Shinigami of Gotei 13! (Damn right she is!)_

 _The short chapter on Bleach BLADEs review make me have mixed feelings. Kira... T.T_

 _As always, review please!_


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _Sorry, but I have been busy last week. But I'm back._

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

 **Not in the Mood for Argument**

* * *

Yoruichi can see that both Karin and Tōshirō have panda eyes, telling that they are not sleeping enough. Furthermore, when she approached them closely at the living room's table, Tōshirō have red eyes while Karin's eyelids keep on drooping. "I can understand if you are sleepy… But to the point of having red eyes or nodding off? That's unheard of for youngsters."

Karin says, "Say that again when you slept in the same room with my father while he keeps on mumbling. And after he fall silent, Ichi-nii is having a nightmare not long after that… And they said disturbing things while sleeping. They reminds me of resigned soldiers... Well, Gotei is quite a military organization, isn't it? Ways to keep me awake, really."

Tōshirō grumbles, "Or when you approach secrets and your brain refuses to stop and just keeps on creating scenarios until dawn…" He yawned.

Yoruichi is not interested in supervising a match only to find the participants nod off in the middle. "Children, I command you guys to sleep."

Tōshirō protests, but not as vehemently as usual. "I'm not children. What make you thinks you can commands me, Shihōin?"

She lift one eyebrow and answers authoritatively. "Because you were yawning and I have more sensibility then you guys combined right now. Either you sleep by yourselves or I force you. Which one?"

"Fine. Wake me up after two hours." Karin pulls a zabuton and uses it for her pillow. She takes it to one corner of the room.

Tōshirō also takes a zabuton and puts it on the opposite corner of the room.

They fall asleep quickly, exhausted. Their strict faces loosen up when sleeping.

Kisuke almost waking them up with his loud voice. "Ka…" Yoruichi closes Kisuke's mouth and put her index finger on her lips.

He smiles at the sleeping children and whispers to Yoruichi's ear. "Call me when they are awake." He backs at doing whatever he is doing, while Yoruichi oversees them with a book on her hand.

* * *

When Yuzu opens her eyes, she wakes to a rather utilitarian room, but not as sterile as a hospital room. And she sees her brother friend, Ishida Uryū, is overseeing her on a chair beside the bed. "Where am I?"

"Ryūken took you to our house after you exhausted yourself." He pull a book from a stack in the end table. "He told me that you need to learn new recipes for the alibi. I have tasted your cooking when Kurosaki-kun collapsed, I think some of these recipes might interest you. They are my mother's. Why don't you choose from them?"

Yuzu's stomach decide to grumble loudly at that point. Yuzu is mortified that her stomach is so unladylike.

Uryū forgot to offer her some food even though he knows that she hasn't eaten for more than a day. He is annoyed to find that he is an unhospitable host as his father. "I'm such a lousy host, aren't I? What do you want for your lunch, Yuzu-chan?"

Yuzu answers, "Whatever you are planning for lunch is fine…"

Uryū strives to be a great host for today. He explains the idea for lunch. "As you are almost not having any food for almost 2 days straight, I think griessbrei is good as people usually don't puke sweet food. Do you have allergy? What kind of topping do you want? Cinnamon? Vanilla? Or blueberry jam?"

Yuzu realized that she has not taken a bath for two days. She feels dirty, not to mention she was sweating. She answers fast for the lunch. "Griessbrei sounds great. I don't have any allergy so far. Cinnamon is good. Um… Uryū-san, where is the bathroom?"

Uryū stands up and points, "Go to that door, it's this room's bathroom. Your bag is inside this drawer." He walked then opens the bathroom door. "The left knob is for hot water, right knob for cold water. Do you have questions?"

Yuzu stands and makes up the bed. "No. I'll use the bathroom now."

Uryū tell her the last info before going out of the room. "When you are done, just go downstairs and walk to the left. It's the dining room. I'm going to the kitchen."

* * *

When Yuzu walked downstairs, she can smell cinnamon, vanilla and milk in the air. She enters the dining room and sees a small refrigerator with a transparent door and an electric water kettle that lets out puffing sound. The dining table is very long, but she haven't seen another person beside Uryū in the house. ' _I wonder, is Ishida family actually a big family? This house is a big western house…_ ' She switches off the kettle and wanders around the room.

Uryū heard Yuzu footsteps and put the bowls of griessbrei in the food trolley. He also takes out an assortment of topping to the trolley and pushes it to the dining room. Yuzu is in front the arch that connect to the kitchen when he enters the room. He put the trolley beside dining table and put out two mugs on the table. "Yuzu-chan, do you want tea or coffee? With milk or without?"

While Yuzu enjoys not having to cook for once, she is not an invalid or lazy guest. "Tea. I'll take the kettle to the table. Where do you put tea leaves?"

Understanding Yuzu's need to help people around her, Uryū says, "We usually use teabags. It's inside the first drawer below the kettle. Just choose whichever you want."

Yuzu opens the drawer and can sees more than ten tea types. She takes out a closed bag contains black tea with dried orange. "Do you want teabag too? Which flavour?"

"Chamomile will be great, thank you." Uryū finished transferring the contents of the trolley to the table.

Yuzu puts the teabags inside the mugs and pours the hot water to the mugs. She put down the kettle and leave them to infuse for a while. She reaches for powdered cinnamon and sprinkle it to her bowl. "Do you make this meal by yourself, Uryū-san?"

He adds homemade blueberry jam to his bowl and stirs the food. "Yes. The staffs are on holiday so I cook it myself. This recipe is an easy one to make. Please help yourself, Yuzu-chan."

Yuzu puts her hands together above her bowl and says, "It looks good. Then, itadakimasu!"

Uryū replies, "Itadakimasu."

Yuzu eats vigorously. A day without food do that to people. She emptied her mouth before saying, "It's delicious! Do give me the recipe, Uryū-san. Usual rice porridge is boring, this one is interesting…"

Uryū eats in methodically graceful scoops and says, "I'm glad you like it, Yuzu. I can show you how to make it right away in case you want to have a second bowl."

Yuzu nods and tells him. "Please do. It's seems like I'm hungrier than usual."

Uryū explains, "People with reiryoku is prone to hunger, not to mention you haven't eat at all today."

After finishing their meal and tea, they cook in the kitchen for round two.

* * *

Yuzu and Uryū is in the living room, with open recipes books in the coffee table. Yuzu tries to gain some answers from him. "Uryū-san, why Onii-chan suddenly lost his power like that?"

Uryū answers truthfully but not explaining the events. "…I don't really understand it myself… Your brother is an unbelievably weird guy…"

Nobody can badmouths her brother and get away with it. "Onii-chan is not a weird one! He is only a bit different!"

With a lot of opinionated women in his life, he knows when to retreat. But he is not above arguing with men. He concedes gracefully, successfully deflecting the topic. "If you say so."

Yuzu shows him her stubborn expression. "I'm going to get the bottom of it. I can be tenacious when I want to."

' _Or not._ '

* * *

 _Karin and Toshiro are sleepy because of Isshin. What a bad parent he is._

 _Itadakimasu is expression of gratitude before meals in Japan. After eating they will say Gochisousama._

 _Uryuu or Yuzu is a perfect housemate... They are good at household chores (I assume so for Uryuu, but he is so well rounded that he must be able to cook) and care about your emotion and wellbeing… The griessbrei looks good in the photo… But in my place it's hard to find German food, except for frankfurter…_


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**

 _Bleach belong to its rightful owner, Kubo Tite._

* * *

 _Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites._

 _I tried to make this one for Christmas. It was a busy time in my house…_

 _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

 **Mental Strength**

* * *

After two hours sleeping, Karin and Tōshirō are awaken by the alarm. They are not at the top like usual but still in a better condition compared to their initial conditions today. Now they are at the training ground, readying themselves for the match.

Yoruichi herself is having a hard time to predict their upcoming match. As a teacher, she has her confidence on Karin, but then again, Tōshirō is not the youngest taichō of all time for nothing. And she is sure his reflex was honed by Isshin himself. The friendly match is a very interesting one, that's for sure.

Yoruichi is the referee and also medic for this match, as Tōshirō and Karin banned the others to watch. They freaked out and banned Kisuke along with others when they saw Kisuke with recording devices. The devices are frozen right away by Tōshirō while Karin pointed the possible places for hidden cameras. More frozen devices were found.

Tōshirō doesn't let Urahara record his match with Karin because he doesn't want to give Isshin satisfaction or ammunition to Matsumoto. And he is still wary of Urahara, he is a cohort of Kurotsuchi after all. It's best to give him as minimum information as possible.

Karin knows that the video probably on her father order, for whatever stupid reason it is. Of course she will not let the video to exist. If Oyaji wants to see it, he has to see it with his own eyes. No video. As she will let him knows about her secret training when she knows almost nothing about him. It's freaking unfair of him.

Yoruichi ask them. "Now that the video cameras are secured and frozen, let's get down to event of the day, shall we?"

Karin nods. "Un."

Tōshirō says, "On your mark, Shihōin."

"Fine. This match is with no time limit, the first one who landed the first three blows will win. You will also win if your opponent is knocked out. One round only." She eyes them for confirmation. They nod. She gestures her hand. "The match will start in three… Two… One… GO!"

Instead of sending blows, Karin and Tōshirō are assessing each other and searching for an opening. It's interesting tactic, especially when they tend to make the first move in battles. They are moving in circle, calculating and predicting the opponent movement. Karin uses utsusemi in order to land a surprise blow on Tōshirō.

While Hohō and Hakuda are not Tōshirō's strong points, he can handle ambush easily, as his former taichō and his current fukutaichō are well versed in Hakuda and like to 'make sure that he is on guard' as part of his past training. He has a great reflex thanks to that. He deflected Karin blow easily and throw a kick swiftly.

Karin reflex is honed greatly during her training. She can easily dodge and negate most of her opponent movements now, but landing a blow to Yoruichi is still an unlikely thing to do. Her teacher skills are on another levels, still way up high. It also irked her that Shinigamis are so freaking hard to punch when they are alert. She knows that they are like military squad members, so it's expected, but still.

The rally of punches and kicks continues for half an hour. While their reflexes are on par, Karin's stamina is still nowhere of Tōshirō's. The strain of using shunpo in human body is catching too. Recognising her declining performance, he asked her to forfeit.

Karin, being a stubborn soul she is, does not agree with him. "I can still go on."

Tōshirō hits Karin lightly with a much faster pace at three places. "See? You should have forfeit. It's my win either way, Kurosaki."

Annoyed when she realized that Tōshirō deliberately adjusting to her speed, she narrows her eyes. "You can still move faster than that, can't you?"

Tōshirō smirked for a second before being stern again. "For a short amount of time, yes. My stamina is still restricted compared to other taichōs. My power is still not enough."

' _He is just like me and Ichi-nii. We desperately train to be stronger._ ' Karin draw a deep breath and out. She declares to them. "I want to be stronger. I will become stronger. I'm going to protect my family." She ask Tōshirō especially. "Do help me in my training from time to time, okay?"

Tōshirō appeared to be in deep thought for a while. Then he answers, "I'll try to make a yearly visit."

Still not knowing the extent of soul age, Karin shouts, "Yearly?!"

Tōshirō adds with serious face. "If you want more training, it's your turn to visit me in Soul Society."

Karin reminds him. "You need to know that Urahara-san is not going to turn me to Shinigami prematurely. How can I visit you there?"

He shakes his head. "Forget it. It will be dangerous for you to be in Soul Society at any time. Your brother is infamous. Jūichibantai and Jūnibantai will hunt you for different reasons when you put your feet on Seireitei."

Karin nods in understanding, as she have heard bits of his brother crazy trip to Seireitei. "Thank you for the info. I'll be careful when I have to enter Seireitei."

Tōshirō replies, "Do that. Meanwhile, my fukutaichō will probably visit Karakura in March. Matsumoto can be your sparring match, I suppose."

Karin smirks in anticipation. "I'll be waiting. Is Matsumoto a girl, boy, man, or woman?"

Tōshirō scowls when explaining. "Woman. She is a noisy, nosy, and lazy lady. She have a blond hair with blue eyes. You can spot her right away when you see her."

Yoruichi clear her throat. They turn to her. "I have been assessing your movements in the match. Do you guys want to hear that?"

Tōshirō says, "Of course."

Karin adds, "Tell us."

"To put it shortly, your techniques, strengths, and reflexes are great, but there are still many that can beat you at Hakuda. Of course, as young'uns, you will grow and work out to be the best. Now, I want to ask you. What is the most important thing in battle?"

Karin asks, "Between physical and spiritual strengths?"

Tōshirō answers bitterly. "Conviction. But conviction is nothing without strengths to back it up. That's what I learned from the latest war."

Yoruichi nods. "Conviction. Nice word to call it. You can also count it as mental strength. Aizen was hard to defeat not only because he is strong and resourceful, but most importantly, he attacked people psychologically and crushed them when they are down. Even when you have the ability to overcome the challenge, when you are not mentally ready, you can't overcome the challenge."

' _It's true that I was breaking down when I know that I gave a critical strike to Hinamori. And crushing me was so easy after that._ ' He studies Yoruichi, wondering how she can be so strong, mentally and physically. "Can I ask you something, Shihōin?"

Karin listened to Yoruichi's words carefully and she understand as people can overcome brute strength with strategy or breaking the traps with physical strength. But you can't let the mental down. It's the first step to doom. For example, how can Asian soccer teams win over the favoured teams when they are already think that they will lose? There is no way you can win after that.

Yoruichi nods. "Of course you can. I can't promise that I will answer, though."

"How can you believe completely in Urahara no matter what happened? You even left everything for him." ' _What I can do to reach that mental level? I'm well aware that my mental strength is probably the weakest one of all taichō. I need all my strength, physical and mental to complete my bankai._ '

Yoruichi answers calmly. "Hmmm… Well, I believe in him. I know him, we did train and grow together in my mansion. There is no way he can change and do something like that without me realizing his change. I'm his best friend. I'm his guide post. I will take him back if he lost the way. So I saved him from his sentence. I would rather leave Seireitei than abandon him. It's just like that. Hard to explain."

' _They completely believe one and another. Even I can't do that with my family._ ' Karin sighs and says, "I wonder if I can have a conviction like you one day, Yoruichi-nee. I'm a lucky one to have you as my sensei."

' _I don't think we have to worry about Kurosaki. She will certainly grow stronger. I have to strengthen my mental if I'm going to be Kurosaki's family acquaintance. They are one crazy family._ ' Tōshirō informs her, "You will succeed, Kurosaki. And I will help you if you are stuck."

Karin fumes. ' _Why boys like to be white knight like Ichi-nii and Tōshirō?! We are not living in fairy tale world, for God's sake!_ ' "I can do it myself! Don't you dare to help me unless I allow you! I'm not a helpless girl."

Tōshirō smirks then says, "Okay. I won't help you unless you beg for it."

Karin is ready to reply when Yoruichi adds with a serious expression, "I wonder when you will strong enough to protect me."

Karin is going to be stronger and she will shut them up. "I'll reach that point! Please guide me to reach that point, sensei!"

Yoruichi is nodding her head while touching her chin. No wonder she can pass as a male cat. She is so old-man like sometimes. "I understand. Let's start then. Ah! Tōshirō, you will be my assistant for today!"

He give her an icy glare and says stiffly, "Fine. But call me Hitsugaya, Shihōin."

* * *

 _I wonder if the chapter ending is good enough… I'm not really happy with this chapter… What do you think about this chapter?_


End file.
